This is likely tomarrow
by KMPcool
Summary: The boys come to the 21st century, to a girl in a place that needs a few friends that are willing to deal with her and her past of lost friendships due to her weaknesses she doesn't admit to having. She needs the kind of friends only a baseball diamond and swallowed pride can bring.
1. This is Tomarrow

**I don't own the sandlot boys.**

I heard a rattling in my closet. Being the 21st century girl I was I turned on my kindle fire. Using it as a flash light I went to explore my closet. Opening the door 9 boys fell out. I recognized them instantly as the sandlot boys. "What the hell are you doing in my closet?" I asked not very calmly.

"Yeah yeah what are we doing here?" Yeah, yeah asked.

"I don't know but you better explain yourselves" I said. I was probably a bitch because it was well midnight.

"We are um this is Scotty Smalls, Bertram ..." I cut Benny off.

"I know I know that's Michel Palledorous aka Squints. Alan something you call him yeah yeah. Hamilton Porter Ham as you call him. That's Kenny, Timmy and Tommy. You're Benny Rodriguez. I know I've seen the movie. "I said.

"Wait what year is it?" Scotty asked.

"2012 the world hasn't ended yet." I said.

"You're pulling our legs. It's 1962." Kenny objected.

"I guess my invention works. Scotty said under his breath.

"You know us who are you?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah who are you?" Tommy repeated.

"I'm Kayla and my first day of school is tomorrow so if you interrupt my sleep again I'll interrupt your breathing." I replied.

"Do you have baseball diamonds anywhere?" Benny asked.

"Benny it's midnight! There's no baseball at midnight. Well at least not for normal people." I snapped

"That's Benny for ya, always playing baseball. I'm thinking though that if it came to us or ending the game we'd be dead." Squints said.

"I wouldn't kill you guys! Just you wouldn't let me." Benny said.

"Silly Benny you think baseball is a democracy. It's really much more of a dictatorship." I said patting him on the head.

"You're weird." Ham said.

"And what of it? At least I don't go by a lunch meat for my name." I said.

"She got you there man, "Squints said cleaning his glasses.

"I've got worse. I could probably give you guys culture shock though, "I said.

"What are you talking about?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah what ya talking about?" Tommy repeated.

"Nerd has become a fashion statement, girls play sports, thank act nine for that. Our president is African- American. We have portable phones that if you lose that's more dramatic than losing virginity. Oh and the Internet was invented," I said. The boys were shocked. "I also start dance stuff and skating tomorrow so I need my sleep." I said shooing them out of my room.

The next morning I threw on some jeans a peasant blouse and my red high top chucks. I pulled my hair up into a simple pony tail. I went to school via RTD. I didn't know what to do with the boys but I figured I would figure that out after school. Attendance was being called. Ten of the names had been changed nobody had any idea that it had happened. The sandlot boys had fallowed me. Their names along with another boy who I couldn't quite place got on the list.

"Wait you're telling me we all got in to your smart kid magnet school?" Benny asked.

"Yeah yeah and what was that other kid's name?" Yeah, yeah asked smacking his gum.

"It started with a P. I wasn't really paying attention to it." I said. We were walking along a green belt. I had promised to show Benny a baseball diamond.

"Gee that sure helps," Ham scoffed.

"Whatever, here it is. I'm going to be studying like I should be doing at home." I said sitting in the bleachers.

"Well, well, well I didn't think I'd see you here Rodriguez," a kid wearing a little league uniform said.

"Shut up Philips." Benny said. Philips that was the other name.

"You watch it. After all it sure must be easier when you play with rejects. "Philips said. I slammed my text book shut.

"Where exactly is your team smart one?" I asked rhetorically.

"Who are you to say anything? You're a girl! "Phillips said.

I pulled a softball from my pocket. "I can make you swallow your pride using this," I said.

"That's a softball soft and squishy. For weak girls like you, "Philips said. Oh that kid had nerve. I threw the ball at him it hit his shoulder.

"Is it?"I rhetorically asked.

"Ow! Anyway this is a baseball what men play with." He continued pulling a baseball out of his uniform.

"Then why are you holding it?"I scoffed. It was new ground for Philips to be insulted by a girl. The boys were stunned and Philips was taken aback.

"Dang that girl got a mouth." Kenny said.

"Whatever I don't want to study with your primitive insults being tossed around so don't get into one of your stupid little wars." I said sitting back down to study.

"You're confusing," Scotty said.

"No I'm a girl." I said. Who happens to be on her period. I hate periods, so messy and they throw my whole body off. It still freaks me out that I'm bleeding for like a week and its 'normal ', stupid puberty. They played for a while. "Hey do you guys think you can get back to my house? I gotta run so I can get to class on time, "I asked.

"Yeah we can make it but what class are you going to?"Benny said running the bases.

"Ballet," I answered, putting my stuff back in my denim messenger bag. A car horn honked. I turned to see my softball team captain Angie there with Sophie there in their convertible 1971 Camarro.

"Come on slow poke!"Angie screamed at me.

"Angie!"Her mother scolded.

"Oh didn't mean to interrupt time with your bf!"Sophie said.

"Gotta run," I said inspecting the team for who was closest to me. Ham was closest to me *sigh*. I ran over to the car and hopped over the side. We drove off to the studio I guess it's called. The studio was another clique's turf, like the field was ours. The stage girls were led by Teri aka Barbie. We had our issues being the softball girls with the stage girls. We love dirt they love dirt too only its called makeup.

"Angie what are you doing here? I never thought you'd be anywhere that a **normal** girl would be." Teri said very coldly.

"And I thought you'd have enough sense to be a **normal** girl," Angie shoot right back.

"Girls we have more important things to do," Isabella said pulling Teri back a little.

"Isie you're such a goody good!" Teri said pushing her off.

"Ladies we don't have issues do we?" A stern looking gray haired Woman said.

"No Mrs. Victoria," The girls said in sync. This was our headmistress I learned later that day.


	2. This is Not normal!

**I don't own the sandlot boys. Or Google or any other brands I mention. **

Ballet was two hours of torture no talking, no laughing, no breaking line position. To make it even more fun Teri kept kicking me. Such a joyous time! Even better I had to go to figure skating right after that with no back up. The hockey team was there. I sadly became a victim of the rivalry between the hockey players and figure skaters.

"Who's that chick?" A kid from my school asked. Jesse was his name. He was African- American and had really out of control hair.

"Don't know some newbie I guess," Luis 'Comet' said. Comet got his nickname because he was the fastest kid on ice ever. He skated up to me at full speed I had no time to dodge. He ran into me knocking me down, I got slashed in the face. It felt like fire, I put my hand up to it and when I pulled it back I had blood on my fingertips.

"Aw I thought figure skaters were supposed to be graceful," Jesse mocked.

I stood up and punched him in the face knocking him down. "And I thought hockey players were suppose to be tough," I mocked skating away. I heard the figure skating girls giggle. I knew I was going to regret that but for now it was the best thing I'd ever done. I went back home and made myself an ice pact because the floor doesn't make a very good one.

"What happened at ballet?" Ham asked when I walked into my room.

"This didn't happen at Ballet it happened at the stupid figure skating class my mom is making me take," I replied pointing to my check where the blade had cut my skin.

"When do we start school?" Scotty asked happily trying to change the subject.

"Tomorrow, but there are a few things you'll need to know before you get there. So you don't step on the wrong side of a line." I said.

"Like what?" Timmy asked.

"Like what?" Tommy repeated.

"What you do on the field will make or break you. Oh and Baseball is out of question, learn to love softball." I said.

"What no way! Baseball is way better." Benny denied.

"Look the last baseball team to challenge the softball girls ran 50 miles away screaming," I said. It was true, we're that good.

"Yeah yeah sure, and pigs fly!" Yeah, yeah said laughing.

"Ever heard of a plane?" I retorted.

"I'm not giving up baseball," Benny said.

"Well then you better be damn good at it," I said.

"He is," Kenny pointed out.

"We're the dominant group because we're all good." I said slipping up.

"You're on that 'team'?" Squints asked putting air quotations around team.

"Maybe," I said. "But maybe I'm on that team that if your 'good' team went up against we'd kick your asses." I said putting air quotes around good.

"Touché," Benny said calling a truce.

"But seriously avoid talking about this one guy… who's a baseball legend, the great Bambi. Of course you have a million and three nicknames for him but eh" I said.

"Who's that?" Ham asked.

"I'm not supposed to say his name but figure it out Einstein," I said.

"She means the Great Bambino," Scotty said.

"Ohhhhhh," The boys said in Unisom.

"Thank you Scotty you have a brain and actually use it," I said.

"Why would we need to avoid talking about Babe Ruth he was a great player?" Ham asked.

"He was also not such a great guy," I said.

"Um you said we were in a movie right?" Scotty asked changing the subject he knew little about.

"Yeah," I replied wondering why he went there.

"What exactly happened to the actors?" Scotty asked.

"More importantly do we have fan girls?" Squints asked.

"Squints I don't know. Scotty what happened to the actors is interesting. The guy that played you continued to act and has done a lot of stuff. Um one got arrested for domestic violence. The guy who played Benny did like one or two other movies then retired and became a firefighter in LA. The person who played Kenny did a lot of acting stuff and worked on a video game thing. The guy who played Squints, returned to play Squints again in the third sandlot movie. They made a trilogy out of it but we do not talk about the second one because as far as bad sequels go it's the worst. Um a lot of them continued to act," I said.

"How do you know that?" Benny asked. I just then realized how stalkerish that sounded.

"IMDB or internet movie database and my good friend Google search engine," I replied.

"On the internet, there's all that?" Ham asked.

"Oh there's more," I said going over to my computer and typing in 'the sandlot' into Google images. The first one to pop up was one that someone had edited in word, that one where Benny is circled in a heart.

"There _are_ fan girls," Squints said.

"Yes in fact Benny is so popular he has his own search in Google."I said.

"Interesting, they must have gone through a lot of trouble to do that," Scotty said.

"No not really, that was probably done in word. I can edit pictures to make the people pink," I said.

"How?" Timmy asked

"Yeah how?" Tommy repeated.

"Watch and don't judge," I said, pulling up a photo editing site and the picture that is the main one for the sandlot. I turned them neon pink and green by messing with it. "Told you," I smirked.

"She did turn someone pink," Benny said blankly.

"So it's not like it was that hard for her," Ham said. I typed in the URL for this amazing site, [you are on it now] wonderful site isn't it.

"What's that?" Kenny asked.

"An awesome website that has fan fictions on there," I replied.

"Pick a story I can most likely tell you the plot," I said.

"KMPcool? What kind of name is that?" Yeah, yeah asked.

"It's a pen name," I replied.

"Is their work any good?" Scotty asked.

"They're okay but let's avoid them and pick another one," I said trying to make them avoid my work. Just cause I knew they would have comments.

"Why?" Timmy asked.

"Why?" Tommy repeated.

"There's better authors," I shrugged.

"Sure let's see the work though." Scotty said stealing the mouse and clicking on the untold story of Nancy Palledorous.


	3. This is Nancy hmm

**I do not own the sandlot boys **

I faked a smile but I had to watch Squints face as he read the first paragraph. That describes him being well him negatively. It was priceless.

"I am not that short!" He exclaimed. The other boys laughed.

"I was wondering how you would react to that," I said. I continued to read it out loud.

"They described Philips in a positive way!" Ham said shocked.

"Yes I'm sure it was very hard but wait until the next chapter to judge." I said. It _was_ hard thank you very much they make him so easy to hate.

"What does Nancy see in him?" Benny asked. I love how they were talking about her like she was real.

"I'm not sure," I replied. I hadn't thought that deeply into that relationship. It was going to end anyways. I continued to read. When it came to the part of their mental capability they got all quite. "Yeah you guys got burned by a fictional 8 year old," I laughed. Their shock was priceless. I continued to read.

"Do I really look easy to hurt?" Benny asked.

"More so than the other boys," I replied.

"How?" He asked.

"They're more than skin and bones, which is kinda what you look like," I shrugged.

"The house chain is creative," Kenny said.

"Yeah yeah, they're all a bunch of ninjas," Yeah, Yeah, said. I continued to read. When it got to the scandalous part, where Phillips cheats they got kind of mad. I had to remind them that this was fiction, but if they got mad at that what will they think about when Rosie is hurt?

'Rosie was on in the clutches of the biggest tiger broken and bloody. He punched her and she dropped to the ground with a scream.' I read out loud. They got freaked out.

"That's not right," Ham said.

"Do you want to stop?" I asked.

"No but Rosie's okay right?" Benny asked. I think he got a sentimental attachment to his fictional sister.

"I can't tell you," I said. I knew that he'd freak. When it turned out Rosie is fine I ended.

"Isn't there more?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah but I'm not going to read it to you," I said.

"Why not?" Bertram asked like a whiney child.

"Read it yourself if you really want to," I replied.

"I've got this odd idea that you know what happens in this story but don't want to tell us," Squints said.

"Yeah pretty much, but remember it's in fiction. Where I thought you all were, but I guess I was wrong with that." I said. I knew I wasn't that good of a writer but eh, their faces were priceless.

My cell phone started to ring. I picked it up seeing that it was Angie. "Yeses?" I asked.

"Teri was mobbed by orange highlighters again."Angie said. Meaning she got another bad spray tan.

"Okay how does that concern me?" I asked.

"Even the other girls in her group admit she looks bad," Angie said.

"So? We all know she is obsessed," I pointed out.

"Yeah, the queen bee competition is coming up," Angie said. The Queen Bee competition was made to establish the cliques and their relevance on the social ladder. The Cheerleaders always won because they would cheat.

"I have a plan for that this year. There isn't a rule against creating a team for it right?" I asked.

"No, but I want to know where you're going with it." Angie said.

"I'll explain later," I sighed.

"That's a phone?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah it's called a cell phone it works almost anywhere," I replied.

"How?" Scotty asked.

"I don't really know it has something to do with radio towers I think," I guessed.

"Okay," Scotty said, looking at the digital display on the phone.

"Kayla!" My Mom screamed down to me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"When is your softball game again?" She called back I looked up at the clock. It was 5:30

"6:00," I replied.

"Well you better get ready," My Mom called back.

"So you play softball, and do ballet and figure skating?" Squints asked.

"Yep and swimming, have any of you seen a peachish pink dress anywhere?" I asked rummaging through my closet.

"This one?" Benny asked pointing to my uniform.

"Yeah," I said grabbing it and my cleats. I changed in the bathroom and got ready to leave. "You guys are welcome to come and watch if you want to it's at the felid I showed you earlier." I said. I grabbed my catcher's mask, chest protector, shin guards, and crucially my mitt.


	4. This is softball

**I don't own the sandlot boys, just the future. **

The game was against some kids from another middle school. They were mainly 8th graders. This was going to be harder than I originally thought. We will still beat them.

"Alright girls, usual positions." Angie said.

"Okay, but do you have any oil? My glove is in dire need of some," I asked.

"Yeah here," Sophie said tossing me the oil. I used it sparingly but my glove sucked it right up.

"Let's go play some softball," Nicky enthusiastically exclaimed. I went to my post as catcher and pulled my mask down. The other team was up to bat. I gave Julie the pitcher signals and without missing a beat she threw a strike. I don't think the batter even saw the pitch. She only threw 7 pitches that inning. One kid hit a pitch but that landed strait into Angie's glove at second base.

We were up to bat now. Sami, Marci, and Sophie were on the bases. Angie was our best batter and up to bat. She locked eyes with the pitcher and the pitch was flung. She hit the ball with a solid crack noise coming from the bat she had dropped and started to run. She didn't need to necessarily run and it took her until second base to realize that she had hit a home run. The game continued and after we had scored 10 points they finally got three outs.

The game ended with us beating them 95 to nothing. The sandlot boys were floored. Well besides Ham who was trying to put on a poker face. I could see it from the dugout. The other girls were bothering me about the boys.

"Which one are you dating?" Sophie asked, poking me

"None of them!" I said as casually as I could.

"Yeah sure, but some of them are kinda cute." Lisa said.

"You don't know them like I know them." I pointed out. "Which one do you think is cute?" I asked.

"Oh you know who," Lisa winked.

"No I don't know," I replied.

"He's cute," Julie said, pointing out Benny.

"Yeah and totally a baseball maniac, He wouldn't know what to do with himself if it weren't for baseball," I said.

"Your point is?" Nicky asked. I wasn't sure what my point was so I made one up.

"He's not as great as he seems," I explained.

"Keeping them for yourself?" Angie annoyingly asked.

"I don't like them. At best they're tolerable." I said gathering up my gear and walking home. The sandlot boys caught up with me. They were silent until Yeah, yeah being the babbler he was, broke it.

"You're a catcher right?"He asked.

"Yeah best one in town. Today was an easy game so I didn't do much." I bragged slightly.

"Can you play any other positions?" Benny asked.

"Yeah all of them except pitcher," I stated.

"Cool," Benny said clearly impressed.

"I could have done anything you did out there today," Ham mumbled.

"Whatever, I'm the best in town and if you want to challenge that I advise that first you learn how to play," I said. "Besides like I said that was an easy game easy win, therefore I didn't need to do much," I stated.

"What do you do if the game isn't easy?" Benny asked.

"Are you suggesting anybody is hard to beat?" I asked faking a shocked face.

"Yeah yeah what do you do?" Yeah, yeah asked.

"We'd play moxie of course," I said. I loved how they all got so confused. "Spunk, style, throws 'em off every time," I explained.

"Do you have a diamond at school?" Scotty asked.

"Yeah and we own it," I said proudly.

"What?" Timmy asked.

"What?" Tommy repeated.

"Dominate," I explained leading to ohhhhhs and I get it nows. It's going to be a stretch trying to get those boys to fit in. I'll find a way.

The next day at school with the boys.

I was wearing skinny jeans and a plain white t-shirt. The boys barrowed some clothes from my dad's closet that he hasn't updated since middle school like he hasn't thrown anything away. Weird right? They freaked out over the slayer shirts and, I laughed at them. I'm a very supportive person when I feel like it: that wasn't one of those times. They were funny when they jumped back from the shirt.

I had them in most of my classes besides my last period which was CORE 1 math. We had big text books. What I'm in 7th grade? I'm not used to it. By lunch I had figured that out.

"Okay here's how it works, those are my girls and once you belong to a clique you don't leave. Those are the cheerleaders. We do not like them. We like dirt; they do too only its called make-up. We both have obsessions with shoes and brands except ours are Converse and Nike; theirs are Aeropstle, and whatever the brand is with the moose. Compare the two groups we'll rip your heads off, they'll bitch slap you across the room." I stated.

"Hey, those are the boys that play baseball right?" Julie asked.

"Yep and they think they're good too," I said.

"Really? Today at recess we'll prove them wrong," Angie stated.

"Okay!" Lisa chirped.

"What just happened?" Benny whispered.

"At recess you're playing us," I explained.

"Oh okay," Scotty said. He was the only nervous one. Ham was too proud for his own good.

"We'll win," Ham said proudly.

"You're screwed!" I said. "Not in a good situation," I explained.

"They don't get slang do they?" Lisa asked knowing the answer. The boys started talking baseball.

"You were right he is a baseball maniac," Julie said under her breath.

**I know my last chapters were weird. But I am having issues with some minor details that will arrive in this story at a later date. Thank you to the people who are fallowing my story and thank you my readers. **


	5. This is school and pain

**If I owned the sandlot… that would be funny.**

It was recess and we went out to the diamond past the basketball courts one had hockey being played on it. The diamond was well kept. Jesse came up and was pissed off. I didn't have time for that stuff. He's the one I punched in the face I'd be mad too. I had got to the diamond and was therefore home free.

"Let's play!" Violet said. She played right field. She absolutely loved the game.

"Okay we're playing baseball rules though," I said.

"Why?" Angie asked, grabbing a bat.

"Cause their pitcher can't throw underhand very well," I said.

"Alright anything to be nice," Nicky said poking me in the ribs. We started to play. Ham was up to bat. I was catcher.

"Come on Julie," I said. 3 pitches later he was out. The other boys had a similar pattern. We'd go up to bat get a few points and then go back to having the boys bat. Benny came up to bat and was dead serious. "Easy out, easy out," I said. Benny hit that pitch it was flying along the inside of the baseline. I ran under it and caught it while Benny went the other direction to run the bases. I ended up doing the splits to get the ball, _finally_ gymnastics paid off. I promptly stood up and said "Told ya."

"Okay so that's moxie," Scotty said. He was up to bat now.

"Don't blink," I said getting down into my position. That threw him off. Strike one. "I hope you're a harder out than Benny," I said, He wasn't. We beat them but they were better than most others. The rest of the school day flew by.

"Your team is pretty good," Benny said. He was the first to swallow his pride. Ha, ha, ha we beat you, I taunted in my head.

"We practice a lot and all love winning the game," I said. We were walking to the field where they had played earlier.

"So you're competitive?" Scotty asked.

"Yep," I answered. We had gotten to the field and they played perfectly executing the plays. Philips showed up again. Wanting revenge I'm sure, but none of the boys noticed. In fact I barely noticed until he grabbed my waist and picked me up. He carried me off I wasn't going to scream but I was pounding my fists on his back. He eventually put me down but held on to my shoulders so I couldn't quite escape.

"Look, I'm sorry about yesterday and stuff," He started. Just then I got the worst cramp ever! Thank you puberty but next time call ahead please.

"Ow," I said leaning on his shoulder just so I didn't completely collapse.

"Are you okay?" He asked not sure what to do with me. He loosened his grip a little.

"I'm fine, it was just a cramp." I explained.

"Okay, but really I'm sorry," Phillips said.

"What's with the change of heart?" I asked suspiciously. He wasn't the kind of person to do that I don't think.

"That's complicated," Phillips sighed letting go of my shoulders and he started to play with my hair which was odd.

"Well Romeo next time just mail the flowers," I said turning to walk away. He grabbed my shoulder again and this time he was gentle. "What do you need?" I asked. He smiled deviously I knew he had something up his sleeve.

"Help me get on the sandlot team," He stated blankly.

"Why would you want anything to do with them?" I asked.

"They're good and the only baseball team in town," He said.

"Hardly," I scoffed. He looked almost offended. "Look I don't think they'd exactly welcome you with open arms," I said.

"I know that's where you come in," Phillips said.

"You're crazy. If you want a spot on that team earn it," I said walking away. I had gotten back to the field and packed my stuff up. The boys didn't even notice they were too busy playing. I needed to get to ballet. Angie picked me up again.

"We've got to hear about your plan," Angie said.

"What plan?" I asked.

"You know for the queen bee contest. The one you were telling me about over the phone," Angie said.

"That plan? Oh it's not important right now," I said.

"What is it?" Sophie asked.

"Complicated. What's the sport this year?"I asked.

"Baseball, the sport is baseball," Sophie said. We were there now so the top secrets talk stopped.

"Ready for a big disappointment this year?" Teri asked.

"We'll beat them like we do every year," Isabella said. They have beaten us every year but this year I was going to win. My plan was to construct a perfect team. Like the dream team for baseball made up of girls from the other cliques.

"Its baseball this year you can't touch us," Angie objected. Ballet still 2 hours of torture. Figure skating was up, still no back up. Yesterday threatened to repeat itself. This time I was ready. When Comet came in to knock me down I swiftly dodged it and he rammed into the wall. I jumped over the other ducks (aka hockey players).

"I thought ducks were the ones who could fly," I mocked. I skated back to Comet and helped him up. "It's called stopping you should try it sometime," I smirked. Anybody that knew anything about Comet knew that he didn't know how to stop. Comet talked to me for awhile, and the two coaches of the teams made a very bad decision that could seal my fate.

"Childs!" The leading figure skater said. She went to a different school so I didn't know her name. "Our coaches have made a decision, that will affect us all," She said. Key words our coaches and us.

"This should be good," Jesse said skating up to her, we all fallowed suit not knowing what to expect.

"The hockey players need to skate better, and you figure skaters need partners for the upcoming meet," The hockey coach said. All the figure skating girls went straight to Ken Wu he's a figure skating legend. The hockey team moaned.

"We've already put you in pairs," My coach said. I got stuck with Comet. This was going to kill me.

"There's no way I'm going to be stuck with a princess to dance around on the ice like a pony," Dean said. Dean was the oldest of the ducks.

"What'd you just say?" I asked.

"I'm not going to do something this stupid my tough image will be hurt," Dean said.

"So will this!" I said lunging at him. He was caught by surprise and fell over backwards. I landed on top of him. I threw punches randomly. Some hit his face. I wasn't as strong as he was he rolled over on top of me and threw a single punch that hit me in the eye. I promptly bit him.

"She bit me that bitch bit me!" He said getting off me. I was going to have a black eye, but I didn't care. I truly didn't.

"You got off easy!" I exclaimed hopping back to my feet. We went home after that I made myself another ice pack.

"What happened today?" Ham laughed.

"I got in a small fight and Dean gave me a black eye," I explained.

"A guy hit you?" Benny asked shocked.

"Yeah but, I threw the first punch so it's like okayish." I said.

"It's still wrong," Bertram said.

"I'm fine and I did a lot more to Dean than he did to me," I said.

"Does Dean go to our school?" Squints asked.

"Oh no he's in high school," I stated. They looked a little worried. "I'm fine, F-I-N-E." I said.


	6. This is awkward

**I do not own the original boys.**

I went to bed before the boys did. I was tired so I fell asleep quickly. I woke up when my door creaked open. I felt a light weight on my bed next to me. I looked to my side and there was Benny.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh you're up… why?" Benny asked.

"Well you know when you live with 9 guys and you've accepted that one of them is the most perverted kid to ever exist, as a girl you sleep a little lighter," I replied.

"I guess that's normal," Benny said.

"But you in my room isn't, Explain!" I said.

"Okay, believe it or not I was dared…" Benny said before I cut him off.

"By who?" I asked.

"Uh Squints," Benny said.

"Naturally," I sighed.

"I was dared to kiss you," Benny explained.

"That's not going to happen," I said. Benny briefly looked hurt. It wasn't enough to make me feel bad for the kid.

"Fine," Benny said he still kissed me. I pushed him off me in disgust.

"Bye," I said pushing him towards the door. He turned back around and looked at me in a 'I'm sorry I did' that sort of way. Okay so what exactly happened right then?

"Benny kissed you". My inner fan girl squealed

"It was a dare inner fan girl shut up." Said my voice of reason

"That was epic." My inner fan girl sighed.

"Yes inner fan girl that was epic. An epic fail the worst of the worst." My voice of reason shot back.

"You liked that though." My inner fan girl said.

"Alright maybe…" My voice of reason agreed.

"See we do like Benny Rodriguez," My inner fan girl said.

"We shouldn't and do we really? Are we sure we like Benny and not an imaginary version of him?" My voice of reason said.

"Oh you're no fun," My inner fan girl said.

"So we don't like Benny." My voice of reason said.

"Yes I know you've given this speech before. Crushes and love are a waste of time. Plus you don't want to be held back by that," My inner fan girl said rolling her eyes.

"See I'm glad you're seeing reason," My voice of reason said.

I went back to bed and the next morning was filled with me getting asked questions by the guys that involved the stupid dare. I promptly answered those in the bitchiest way I could.

"You liked it didn't you?" Squints asked.

"No." I answered bluntly. Benny's face lost a little color at that comment.

"She's in denial Benny," Scotty assured. I liked Scotty at times he was the only bearable one. I had to deal with all of them though. School went by as normal, and figure skating was now anything but.

"Okay so ready?" Comet asked me.

"Yeah but a few things to remember these skates are sharper and look out for the front picks. We'll need to work on your stopping though," I said.

"Okay whatever," He said skating over to the coaches and then getting stopped by his teammates. I followed him; the coaches assigned us the routines. I have issues with my routine. Comet has to pick me up a lot, if he drops me which is almost guaranteed, I'm going to kill him.

"Okay what is a triple exactly?" Comet asked me.

"It's really hard, but it's 3 turns in the air," I said.

"How do you pull one of those off?" He asked.

"You have to spin pretty fast and jump pretty high," I said. "Like that," I said pointing at Ken who was doing one and landed it perfectly.

"That doesn't look too hard," Comet said.

"Oh you haven't tried it yet," I said. We practiced for awhile. To say the least Comet sucked at this. "You should lay off the spins for awhile," I said at the end of practice.

"Yeah I got really dizzy," He said.

"You should probably put an ice pack on that," I said pointing to a red swell on his head.

"Yeah but the ice rink doesn't make a good one" he joked.

"Yeah the ice hurts," I said. I went home but I left the boys alone completely and went into my room and just cried my eyes out. I don't know why but I just cried. I haven't cried in two years, mainly because I didn't feel like I was allowed to.

"Kayla?" One of the boys asked. I tried to pull myself together.

"Yeah?" I asked as casually and humanly could.

"What's wrong?" Scotty asked it was only him.

"Mm nothing," I lied.

"You're a bad liar," Scotty told me.

"Yeah I know," I said.

"How did you bruise your neck?" Scotty asked, holding my head so he could inspect the 'bruise'. "It is a bruise right?" He asked.

"Not exactly," I said. Scotty looked a little worried and horrified. "I didn't get hurt today like physically," I said.

"What happened today at your figure skating thing?" Scotty asked.

"Stuff," I replied

"What kind of stuff?" Scotty asked he released my face

"Uh Comet I mean Luis, Comet is his nickname, He has to work with me cause our coaches are dumb. He really can't skate well, but I guess he's okay at hockey. And Yeah," I rambled.

"So Comet is a hockey player, which one?" Scotty asked.

"The one that gave me this," I said pointing to the mark left by his skates on my face.

"And he did that?" Scotty asked pointing at the 'bruise'.

"Yeah," I sighed. I looked behind Scotty and saw Benny and a few other guys standing there. "Hey," I said.

"You okay?" Benny asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," I stated. Ham not one to be overly compassionate was in the back of the group and just said

"She'll be okay it's not like she hasn't hit bumps in the road before,"

"He's right I've had it a lot worse than this before," I said.


	7. The begining

**How could I possibly own the sandlot? I don't.**

I shooed the boys out of my room, and got changed into my pajamas. They didn't pull anything on me that night. I woke up and felt groggy I didn't want to get out of bed. Scotty got me up after lots of pestering.

"Come on you're going to miss the bus," Scotty said.

"You need a snooze button you know that?" I asked, getting up. Scotty's eyes widened as he saw what I was wearing, I sleep in daisy dukes (short, shorts). "What?" I asked.

"Nothing," He stated quickly. He was hardly hiding his shock. I wore some jeans and a purple shirt that had panda on the front. Today I was going to recruit my team for the queen bee contest. I got my first girl at recess. Her name was Julie 'the cat' she played hockey and was a goalie a puck hasn't gotten past her in a very long time.

"Hey you know how the Queen Bee thing is coming up?" I asked her.

"Yeah so?" Cat asked.

"I need you for my team that I'm making for it." I said.

"I don't think I'd be any good at baseball," She stated.

"I'll teach you," I said.

"Fine," She said as emotionless as humanly possible. I explained to her to be at the field by my house to work.

School went by like normal after that. "I'm here," Cat said I tossed her a glove.

"I'm going to need to see how well you throw and catch, and then we'll get to work from there," I stated. I put on my regular glove and tossed Cat the ball. She caught it like she would a puck. She tried to throw it back but it landed at most 2 feet from her. "That's okay now I know what I need to coach," I acknowledged.

"Who else do you plan on having on this?" Cat asked

"I'm not entirely sure, I have my eye on Alice you know the archer and knife thrower. I f I can get her to throw a ball like a knife she'd be great." I said. "You need to work on your throw though so, here's how you should throw," I said tossing her the ball.

"So I throw it like this?" Cat asked. She managed to get it closer to me this time it almost got to my glove.

"Yeah but release the ball a little sooner," I replied tossing the ball back.

"Okay like this?" She asked throwing the ball perfectly… over my head.

"You threw it perfectly, but we just have to work on your power use." I said. Always optimistic, I went to get the ball. I threw it back to Cat who caught it perfectly.

"Okay," She said. I threw her some ground balls and high ones. She didn't let a single one past her. She was a diamond girl for sure, Diamond girl meaning one that can play baseball.

"You're pretty good," I said.

"Thanks," Cat said. "So don't you have like another class you need to get to?" She asked.

"Yeah my Mom is making me take Ballet," I said. "I need a ballerina for a player but I don't know which one would be any good. My plan is an inner-clique team." I explained. I heard a car horn's honk and turned to see Angie and Sophie ready to go to ballet.

"I'll see you later," Cat stated. I nodded and ran over to Angie. We went to ballet I had to find out which ballerina was a diamond in the rough. I couldn't, for the majority of the time. Until Sylvia caught a random fly ball that Angie had accidently tossed past Sophie. She ran it back but that can be fixed.

Figure skating time, wondrous right? Eh no not when you have to pull perfect triples with a guy that can't stop moving until he hits like a wall. He has to pick me up too. To say the least I was going to need to practice my recoveries. Stupid fast protagonists, like Benny and Comet, people fall for them too easily.

"Hey are you always this tense?" Comet joked.

"No I… oh my god! They came here?" I practically screamed. The sandlot boys had apparently fallowed me.

"Who came here?" Comet asked.

"Uh… some friends that I didn't really want to see here," I said.

"I see," Comet said nervously.

"Come on we still have to practice," I said. We did a few triples a spin on the ice here and there. Luis had dark hair which was neat on the sides and wild on the top, and hazel eyes similar to Benny, yet somehow Benny rocked that look in one way and Luis in another. When Comet had to practice picking me up he dropped me time and time again. I always recovered and speed skated to his side usually by one of the rink's walls. After practice the boys were firing off questions.

"Was that Luis?" Scotty asked.

"Yes," I stated, nodding.

"Wasn't he the one that gashed your face?" Kenny asked.

"Yes," I nodded.

"Why were his hands all over you?" Benny asked.

"They weren't," I stated.

"They were why were they?" Benny asked.

"Our coaches like any good ones are idiots and decided that for each teams benefit we'd team up. I was just assigned to work with Comet." I said.

"Comet?" Ham half asked half gleefully pronounced, to establish Ham as not the weirdest nickname ever. It still was.

"Yeah uh… Luis got that name because he's the fastest kid on the ice," I said glancing at Benny.

"So you have to do a routine with him that involves him picking you up," Scotty acknowledged. I nodded in response.

"So that's normal?" Benny asked.

"Jealous much?" I retorted.

"Am not," Benny mumbled he became a little pinker.

"Whatever," I said, leaning on his shoulder for a little. When I looked back up the he was practically blushing his head off. Ha! I silently mocked.


	8. Kellie, the boy

**I sadly only own the DVD not the rights to the sandlot.**

"Wake up!" Benny said nudging me.

"She isn't getting up," Squints said. Of course I wasn't getting up it was Saturday. My phone rang and I could tell it was Angie by the ring tone. I jumped out of my bed and flipped over Bertram to get it.

"She's a ninja!" Yeah, yeah said. Ninja that was apparently his new favorite word and, who could blame him?

"Whatcha need?" I asked.

"Come on we're going to go put fleas in the cheerleaders' uniforms," Angie said.

"That is by far the most jacked up idea you have ever had. I'll be there in 10 minutes," I said hanging up. I sent the boys away. Then threw on some clothes and headed out the door. The Sandloters as I have decided to call them went to the diamond.

"Here are the fleas," Angie said handing me a jar filled with little black bugs.

"Okay so we just put these in the wigs that they wear, and go," Nicky said. We did and laughed at their sheer horror. We were walking back to our neighborhood.

"Kellie?" I asked, I had stopped dead in my tracks frozen.

"Kayla, I haven't seen you in forever," Kellie replied he had crossed the street and was now on the same side as me.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again," I stated.

"I got out last week," Kellie said lacing his fingers in my long light brown hair.

"We should probably get going," Julie said. They left the two of us alone; I had mentally begged them to stay, if they only knew.

Kellie leaned in and whispered in my ear, "You're going to pay for that."

"Pay for what?" I asked. He pinned me against a brick wall.

"You know," He snarled. I gulped he flung a punch strait at my head. I instinctively dodged. When I looked back at the wall where my head had been just seconds before the wall had a crater left behind by his fist.

I ran and ran I didn't know where I was running but I trusted my feet. I ran past my house, past my block and onto the diamond that I had shown the boys. I hid under the metal bleachers and held my knees to my chest. Benny must have seen me because he ran to my side. The other boys fallowed their leader. Benny kneeled down to get to my eye level. He kept calling my name and I just sat there as if physically unable to move, blink, or breathe. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a hand come close to my face and I flinched.

"Kayla what happened?" Benny asked his voice urgent.

"Nothing really," I said my voice raspy.

"Something happened," He said losing up a little.

"Kellie is back and… and he… he's… really m-mad," I stammered.

"Who's Kellie?" Scotty asked. Kellie was my ex- abusive boyfriend. Yes I know I seem too young for that stuff but he is. Nobody believed me about him even after repeated hospital stays because of broken bones. It was a nurse that caught on to a pattern because I had some weird bruises that weren't normal to get from falling.

"A guy," I said.

"Why were you running scared from him?" Benny asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said. Benny looked really worried about that whole deal and when he wrapped his arm around me I shrugged it off. My inner fan girl was screaming at me for that to say the least.

"What did he do to you?" Yeah, yeah asked he was on my other side.

"Nothing this time," I said.

"This time? As in there were more times?" Squints asked. I stared blankly at the ground.

"Whatever he did to you we'll make him pay for it," Benny reassured. The other boys fallowed with a universal 'Yeah' except yeah, yeah said 'yeah ,yeah'.

"No," I said as firmly as I could.

"What do you mean no?" Ham asked.

"I mean I don't want you guys to get involved. I can take care of myself," I stated standing up.

"Oh are these your new body guards? They don't seem all that useful," Behind me Kellie snickered.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Ham shot back.

"Oh shut up pork chop, I could take you with my hands tied behind my back," Kellie said.

"Leave them alone," I stated.

"Why should I?" Kellie asked.

"Because they don't have anything to do with it," I said as calmly as I could. He slapped me I barely moved. Benny ran towards him. "Benny don't," I decisively stated. My face felt like it was on fire.

"You expect me to sit back and watch that happen to you?" Benny asked looking like he was about ready to slap me too.

"Yeah that's what I expect, I told you already I don't want you involved. I don't need you to defend me," I replied angrily. Benny's expression softened and his eyes searched for something in my face.

"Oooooh he just was like totally ready to defend you!" my inner fan-girl squealed. My voice of reason slapped her. "What was that for?" she asked.

"You idiot! He doesn't like us his 60's boy-ness and societal views believe that you shouldn't hit a girl. It's his instinct to defend." My voice of reason reasoned. I felt Kellie jerk me backwards and I fell down. From the ground I watched to my horror as Benny and Kellie got in a fist fight. The other boys looked a combination of horrified, surprised, worried and, shocked.

"He likes us," My inner-fan girl declared proudly.

"Stop he's just acting off of instinct," My voice of reason said. I stood up and looked around for something that would help. Angie's mom pulled up in her car and when she saw the boys fighting she ran up to them. She pulled them away from each other.

"What's going on here?" She asked the boys.

"He hit Kayla," Kellie accused.

"I did not you slapped her. I would never hit a girl."Benny shot back. Benny had a black eye and a split lip.

"Kayla you seem to be at the center of this. What happened?" She asked.

"I don't know why they started fighting nether of them hurt me."I said. I wasn't lying but I wasn't giving her the truth. Benny looked at me like I was crazy. "My mom is going to worry if I stay too long so I better get going," I lied. That was a bad lie. Benny fallowed me home and the other boys fallowed.


	9. Chapter 9

**I wish I owned the sandlot. I don't.**

"What happened back there?" I asked, pressing an ice pack up to Benny's eye. He smiled gratefully.

"Yeah Yeah Benny, you went ballistic." Yeah ,Yeah said I wasn't aware he had that in his vocabulary.

"I did not, Kayla why did you protect Kellie?" Benny asked.

"I'm not sure." I said.

"Bad response!" My inner fan girl screamed harshly at me.

"How did you meet him and why is he mad at you?" Scotty asked.

"Uh… it's a long story." I stammered.

"We have time. In fact we got all the time in the world." Bertram said.

"I don't really want to explain it to you guys," I said.

"Now I think you owe it to us, well Benny at least." Ham stated indicating Benny's eye.

"I guess I do." I sighed knowing he was right. "It started over summer, I had gotten in a fight with a few of my friends, and I started that fight. Well it ended with me losing them, but that's okay I don't think they really cared anyway. I was looking for a change in my life just to prove to myself that I didn't need other people." I started. "That's when I met Kellie and we started dating a week later." I said that really fast hoping none of them would be able to understand it. I could tell they did when their jaws dropped.

"What did you do to your friends to lose them?" Scotty asked.

"Oh I was a bitch," I said like there wasn't a question at all. "I think I still have those emails." I said taking my kindle out. "Here these are the emails that are my proof." I said.

'Currently I don't think we realize how broken we are. We're unsalvageable and I'm the only one not brain-dead enough not to see that but when I tell them that they blow up in my face about that. They BRAG about how suicidal they were like I was strong enough to make it through that and you wouldn't be. Doris is lucky she got help I'm sure THOUSANDS of people commit suicide daily because they didn't get help soon enough. We cared we still do and WE helped her and she's completely unappreciative about that. I'm the _happy_ one too. They got mad at me for lying about how I felt about what they were telling me. 1 I didn't lie, 2 I'd like to see them TRY to tell a suicidal person "hey could you please not talk about that I don't like it" but I'm sure their selfishness would help them in that aspect. To be honest I don't see how I'm not completely broken. I'm just a ticking time bomb but they're too involved in self pity to realize it. I brag about the littlest things subconsciously to be even with my 'superior' friends. How are they even depressed they're perfect perfect. Our friendship was an illusion. I won't make this mistake again.' That was the first email from don't bother reading this just reply and say it will be okay chain of emails that I was showing the boys. Katy simply replied with a 'no' I needed someone to understand.

'Kayla, everything you just said is completely wrong and stupid. Don't ever ever say that again. I love them and think they are just fine. If you think that, then why don't you just leave them alone? They don't deserve that. I need you to stop this if you intend to be our friend. And I do want to stay your friend. You are a good person, but you are thinking bad thoughts.' Katy had sent back.

'Everything in the past is so dead now you guys knew EXACTLY what was happening but just used me as a reason it's like an atomic bomb except I'm hit with like five at a time when I start to pick up the pieces another air raid happens. News flash I'm not dead yet but the adrenaline keeps me denying I have wounds.' Was my reply.

'Our friendship is so not dead. Please stop saying this. I don't know why you think that, but I'm happy with Doris and Lily. I understand why you might be taking this out on Doris, since we had a rocky past. But I don't get why Lily is being dissed on. Besides, where is Judy in all of this? She is a big factor in our relationship. I don't want to lose you or anyone else. Now, why don't you talk to them about it? I am not going to help you when I don't agree. There is no way they're doing ANYTHING wrong. They had such a rough time in their lives. And they frankly deserve better. I hope you understand me, even if I don't get you, but I will remain their friends for as long as freaking possible.' Katy had sent back to me.

'Judy of course is a bigger force then me in this. Lily brags too. I respect that you want all of us to be friends and I know you're holding on to us. But, I did that every time you guys were fighting I did that ME only me and I was gripping threads for once I need my opinion heard. When you're the peace keeper your job is to get off the topic and shut up completely everything that slaps you in the face you can't talk about. The job of the peace keeper is to suffer in silence. I'm not going to be the dumb peace keeper anymore. The world has more pressing matters. Mine don't but the big world does.' I had replied.

"Wow you honestly believed that?" Squints asked.

"No not really I kind of just felt like none of them cared about me. For all they know I could have been extremely suicidal. I'm not saying that I was or am. It was really just a way for me to say look I still exist," I said.

"What does doing that have to do with Kellie?" Timmy asked.

"Kellie made me feel like someone in this world still cared that I existed, and that's what made me fall for him and I fell hard," I explained before Tommy managed to repeat his brother.

"I'm sure people cared about you," Kenny said.

"Yeah sure, my Mom signs me up for a ton of stuff that I don't want to do. Mainly so I don't get in her way, I barely see my Dad he works that much. My family doesn't care about me why would anybody else?" I asked. "Kellie got mad at me because a nurse caught on to some bruises I had that would be hard to get from falling. I've stayed in a hospital more times because of him than I have because of sports. He's broken some of my bones, and stuff like that. He was caught and now he's mad at me for that." I explained.

"That's why you're so afraid of him," Benny said pulling the ice pack away from his eye.

"Yeah and that's also why I didn't want you involved," I said putting the ice pack back on his eye.

"You mean to tell me you don't want us involved because you're afraid someone'll get hurt?" Timmy asked.

"Cause someone will get hurt?" Tommy repeated.

"Look I know Kellie better than you guys do. I also know what he's capable of and I'm sorry to say but Benny got off pretty easy with just a black eye." I pointed out. Benny looked worried. Bertram stumbled back and hit my radio turning it on. One Direction was playing.

"What is that crap?" Ham screamed.

"One Direction aka one of the most popular boy bands of today." I said turning to radio off.

"Well they suck, I'm sure most of your music is like that." Squints said.

"Yeah and everybody in the 60's was a hippie," I scoffed.

"Touché," Squints said. Benny cracked a smile.

"Uh your cellular phone is ringing," Scotty said.

"Yeah phones do that," I agreed getting up to get it. It was Julie 'the cat'. Caller ID is a wonderful thing.

"Hey Cat," I said.

"Hey so you know how you told me you wanted Sylvia?" Cat asked.

"Yeah," I questioned.

"I got her to join us, and right now I'm working on getting Alice to join," Cat relayed.

"Okay good. I'm going to need to find some more talents but it should be okay," I said

"Yeah and the cheerleaders have hired a coach that works with professionals," Cat continued.

"That's fine what coach they have doesn't matter," I said.

"He works for the Yankees," Cat said.

"It still doesn't matter," I argued. I hung up and the boys were staring at me.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own the sandlot boys. **

"What was that about?" Ham asked.

"Um the Queen Bee thing." I said.

"What's that?" Scotty asked.

"It's a thing that the cliques do to establish their rank, and this year I'm making a team from girls of the other cliques to compete. It's like our form of the Olympics." I explained.

"And this is sponsored by the school?" Benny asked.

"No the school doesn't even know it happens." I said.

"Should you be scouting?"Benny asked.

"Yeah, I should and I need representation from the singers, Drama club, tap, artists and debate." I pointed out. "But, I'll stay here if you want." I said.

"We could help you," Benny said.

"Not to be mean but I'm not sure how having you around would help me," I stated dismissing that idea.

"What sport thing is it?" Scotty asked.

"Umm…" I stammered I didn't want to tell them that it was baseball as then they'd definitely get involved. "A version of softball," I said.

"Which is like baseball so we could help you," Squints pointed out.

"Or you could avoid being a part in this," I stated. Scotty was the one to get the message and pointed out to the guys that they have better things to do. I went out to the neighborhood batting cage to see if anyone would be there. It also housed the archery range. Alice was there.

"Oh archery I was never any good at that," I said faking a surprised face.

"What do you want?" May asked.

"I want to take a bet, with Alice. If I win, she plays for me during the Queen Bee battles." I stated.

"And if I win?" Alice asked.

"Name your price," I said seriously.

"Okay, if I win you set me up with that new kid Alan. Kay?" She said.

"For your sake let's hope I win," I said earning a scowl from Alice.

"Archery, best shot wins." Alice sighed. She shot first dead on the money. I saw her smile proud of her self. I promptly went up and robin-hooded that arrow. I turned and smirked.

"Alright you win," Alice said.

"Be at the field tomorrow," I explained before leavening. I called Cat on my cell.

"Alright, um at noon we need to practice with Sylvia," Cat stated.

"Okay I'll head over now, can you bring her there?" I asked.

"Yeah I will," Cat agreed. I walked there and I had carried my glove and another spare.

"Hey Sylvia, okay I want to see what you can do so Cat you throw to her and I'll see what I need to coach," I stated. Cat perfectly executed a throw, Sylvia caught it. Sylvia looked down at the ball like she didn't know what to do with it.

"Throw it," Cat instructed.

"I kinda don't know how." Sylvia said.

"It's simple really just stop thinking about it and it works it's self out." I stated.

"Okay," Sylvia said lightly tossing the ball. It fell gently into Cat's glove.

"Good job," I said as encouragingly as I could.

"Oh I get it; you don't have time to help me. But you do have time to build a team from the ground up." Phillips snickered behind me. I spun around. He looked at my face and smirked. "So you aren't as tough as you'd like to be." I was ready to kill him.

"Unlike you they actually have some talent." I mocked

"Yeah right." Phillips scoffed. The sandlot boys walked up and Phillips did the stupidest thing _ever._ He kissed me and I knew Benny had stopped in his tracks. I didn't know what to do. It was weird because it was so messed up, so scandalous, but somehow I actually didn't care. I pushed him off me but by that time Benny had already made it inches from us.

"Ewwwwwww EW ew ewwwwwwwww!" My inner fan girl whined.

"Oh shut up it wasn't that bad," My voice of reason said.

My inner fan girl gasped. "You liked that?"

"Maybe," My voice of reason stated. I think she's drunk or possibly high.

"Phillips was kissing you!" Squints cried, hypocritically.

"You don't think I noticed?" I shot back. Benny had almost gotten into a fist fight with Phillips. It had taken all 8 of the other boys to stop him.

"These are the boys that challenged you team a little while ago?" Sylvia asked. I nodded. "They don't seem too good," She stated bluntly.

"We are," Bertram defended. That statement was followed by a bunch of yeahs.

"Prove it," Sylvia dared.

"We will," Kenny stated. They played for about an hour until Sylvia burst out laughing.

"What?" Scotty (of all people) asked harshly.

"I knew you guys were good, but I didn't realize how stupid you actually all were." She said.

"You just showed them all your secrets," I explained.

"Uh girls are so…" Timmy started we cut him off.

"Crafty?" Cat recommended.

"Wonderful?" Sylvia suggested.

"Better?" I declared.

"No I was going more for crazy," Timmy finished.

"Eh we're that too," I said.

"Loco y raro," Benny sighed. (Crazy and strange )

"Si," Cat said. She was 3/8 Mexican or a Hispanic with roots in Mexico.

"You speak Spanish?" Scotty asked.

"Gee Einstein, no duh. Of course I speak Spanish." Cat mocked.

"Uh look," Sylvia said pointing to a person in the distance. It was Teri, naturally with her clique of minions.

"Okay I can't have her see you guys or like my plan will be ruined." I told Cat and Sylvia they understood and hid under the bleachers. The boys went back to playing. I pretended to watch. Teri came up and asked in the most girlish way ever asked if they could help her with some baseball related problem.

"I guess we could help you," Benny said. He ran over to Teri and her girls.

"Oh goody! We were wondering if you guys could like teach us." Teri asked. The boys were more than happy to help.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own the "****Sandlot"****. (I just remembered that's proper grammar.)**

"Hey Kayla right?"Phillips asked. I was at my locker grabbing all my stuff for the weekend.

"Yeah, whatcha need?" I asked.

"Well I got a few tickets for Wicked," He stated.

"Yeah right, those tickets have been sold out for like a year," I objected.

"Eh I pulled a few strings," Phillips explained brushing a stray hair behind my ear. "Any way I was wondering if you'd come with me," Phillips said. He was blushing _soooo_ much

"Yeah I would," I smiled.

"Great, um Saturday night 8 o'clock," Phillips said letting a smile sneak onto his face.

"Okay," I said glancing up a little.

"Come on! We have to get going otherwise Alice will _kill_ us," Cat said putting emphasis on kill.

"See you around," I said and left with Cat to the diamond.

"It's about time you showed up," Ruth said. We had gotten more players over the last week. Ruth was a singer and by the practice I've seen her do she's a better batter than Babe Ruth was. We also had gotten Stephanie who was an artist. Stephanie had come to the team before Ruth had.

"Yeah there was a locker hold up," I explained.

"Whatever you wanted to tell us something," Sylvia reminded.

"Oh yeah, I want to start playing positions to help me make a line-up." I said. "But in order to do that I need another player, so any ideas?" I asked.

"Well there's Gina," Sylvia Stated. "She's a Tap dancer," She explained. We agreed to try and convince her. Gina was more readily willing to go to our team than I thought. We practice for a few hours.

"Kayla the coaches called a practice for tomorrow starting at 6 am." Cat said.

"Yeah I know right after it ends we'll work on the diamond." I stated.

The next day

It's too early for figure skating half the hockey players aren't even here yet. When Comet, Charlie, Jesse, Dwayne, and Russ decided to show up, it was 6:30.

"Where were you Luis?" I asked impatiently.

"I forgot about early practice. If you ask me it's too early to skate." Comet said.

"I've played softball earlier," I stated.

"Of course you have," Comet said shaking his head.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I shot back.

"You're just so dedicated," Comet explained.

"I'm dedicated because I want to win," I explained.

"Okay let's practice," Comet said faking enthusiasm. I giggled. We spun and twisted and I did a perfect 'haircutter' which is where my free leg becomes level with my head. The best figure skater girl was doing a death spiral with Charlie. Comet at the end of practice just barely kissed my forehead. "Good job today," He whispered to me.

"You too," I stated. Cat was awkwardly watching us but then I made up a _sad _excuse for leaving.

"Your excuse was pathetic," Cat said as we ran to the diamond.

"Yeah I know," I sighed. It was 7 so the other girls weren't here yet.

"I think Luis has a crush on you though," Cat stated matter of factly.

"Sorry," I apologized.

"What for?" Cat asked.

"I know you have a huge crush on him. How you look at him and how you look ready to kill any girl that gets too close to him. You're way too obvious about it," I stated.

"Okay I might have a crush on him, I occasionally want to slap the girls that flirt with him but that doesn't mean ANYTHING," Cat babbled.

"He's an idiot and not worth it," I explained.

"Easy for you to say, you have him wrapped around your finger," Cat complained.

"See that _proves _he's an idiot," I pointed out. Cat smiled a little at this.

"Well we better get playing," Cat stated. We just tossed the ball back and forth until the other girls came in, but 2 more people came along Mia and Delphi. Mia was from Drama and Delphi was on the debate team. We now had a full team. I started as catcher; Cat was left field, Sylvia at 3rd base, Alice as pitcher, Stephanie short stop, Ruth up to bat, Gina in the infield, Mia at 2nd base and Delphi at 1st base.

It was quickly evident that my original line up would not work. By the first pitch things had started going wrong. Alice had thrown pitch perfectly at Ruth's head. Ruth had caught it before any trauma had happened. I heard the boys laughing behind us. Ignoring them, I asked if anyone had a mannequin. Stephanie volunteered hers and we continued with that for Alice to practice her throwing. On that pitch she broke the head off shattered it. The boys shut up, funny how that works.

"Kayla do we have other options? At least for now," Cat asked.

"Why don't you pitch?" Alice asked me.

"Mmm No," I stated.

"Why not?" Benny asked behind me.

"I don't pitch," I simply said.

"Why not? You have a power house as an arm," Mia asked. Pitching for me had too many ties to Kellie and the bears. **(Another good baseball movie reference)**.

"Thanks but I still won't pitch," I said trying to shot down the last memory that attacked me. We had only lost by one run. Butter maker didn't worry he said we'd come back next season.

"Whatever, maybe I could pitch for today so you can see how the rest of your group works," Kenny offered. I agreed and the rest of my mismatched group was slightly confused. I had Alice go to right field. Practice went by much smoother. Ruth had hit one of Kenny's "heaters" but Cat had caught it before it went over the fence. The other boys started playing us and Kenny ended up pitching to both of the teams.

"Okay its 7:30 and my mom gave me a curfew yesterday of 7:45 so I have to run," Mia stated. This was followed by a chorus of 'yeah me too' from the other girls.

"You guys can keep playing until 10 that's when those lights go out, but I wouldn't recommend that because Kenny's arm might die." I said. We all went home and I rushed to get ready to see Wicked with Phillips.


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own the "****Sandlot****"**

I took a fast shower and slipped on a turquoise off the shoulder shirt and black skinny jeans. I know it doesn't seem too dressy but considering that most of my jeans have holes in the knees and most of my shirts are stained with blood, and dirt it was dressy. I avoided the boys seeing Phillips or me.

"Hey," Phillips said.

"Hey," I replied smiling. We got there and found our seats and a few hours later the show was over. It was a bit cold outside. So I decided to be overly girly and overly pathetic. "I'm cold," I sighed. Phillips did exactly what any classy fictional character would do: he took off his jacket wrapped it around me and then pulled me under his arm so we could continue to walk.

"Better?" He asked.

"Much," I replied kissing his cheek. He smiled a little. "Hey thanks for taking me," I thanked.

"Yeah sure, I kinda want to ask you something," Phillips stated holding one of my hands. We had made our way over to a bench.

"Yeah what is it?" I asked.

"The first time I kissed you, Benny was really mad about it. You and him aren't like, together. Right?" Phillips asked.

"No I'm about as single as you can get," I stated.

"Oh good," Phillips said. I could see his face turning bright red. I kissed him for about 10 seconds before I pulled away. He looked at me kind of puzzled at first. He was too shy to make the next move so he kinda just took me home after that. Before I went inside he kissed me and I kissed him back. He wasn't a bad kisser but my Inner fan-girl wanted no part of him.

"Ewwwwwwwww that's sooo gross!" My inner fan-girl screamed. Then he started French kissing me. So now my dear inner-fan girl is having seizures.

"Alright that's enough of that," My voice of reason proclaimed. I pulled out of the kiss and I could see Phillips smiling a lot and slightly blushing.

"Goodnight," I said going into my house. At which point I was essentially tackled by 9 baseball players. Playing catcher, this event didn't scar me for life like they had expected.

"You… he, huh?" Ham stammered confused.

"Were you freaks watching us?" I asked.

"Yeah we were; why would you even let him do that?" Benny asked.

"Maybe because it wasn't a dare Benny boy," I answered.

"Yeah, Yeah but he's a jerk and he was a jerk to you too," Yeah yeah pointed out.

"I know but I also know how to take care of myself. So I don't need you guys to babysit me." I stated standing up.

"Obviously you don't know Phillips like _we_ know Phillips," Squints said.

"And you don't know Kellie like I know Kellie but you get involved in that anyway. Besides somehow I don't think Phillips could do anything half as bad as what Kellie did to me. So I don't think we'll have any issues if the 9 of you leave it alone," I pointed out using their logic against them. I fell asleep as soon as I was in my bed.

My beeping alarm clock woke me up at 5:30. I had a game today with my softball team. It was against a little league team. Every once and awhile our coach would brag about us and we'd have to go defend her statements. The little league boys were pathetic excuses for ballplayers. Usually they couldn't last an inning. I pulled on my softball uniform, which is the only dress I own. I scribbled a note for my mom so she'd know where to find me. Honestly I don't think she really cared.

"Hey Angie," I said waving in her direction.

"Hey you ready to play some softball and kick ass?" Angie asked.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed.

"So who was that guy you came home with last night? I think I've seen him before." Nicky asked.

"Phillips," I stated.

"So does that mean Benny isn't taken?" Julie teasingly asked.

"Benny _is_ taken Bitch!" My inner fan-girl screamed.

"Calm down, Julie was just teasing," My voice of reason stated.

"Oh no Benny is still single. Single and not interested," I teased back. We all laughed a little.

"Well if it's not the Yankees." Sophie stated. Yes they were named after the big team; no they are not really that good.

"Psh, you're a bunch of chicks you can't handle our skills," One of those boys teased.

"You haven't seen us play," Violet shot back.

"Don't waste your time. Besides we wouldn't want you to break a nail!" Another boy taunted.

"Well if you're so good why aren't you showing us?" I shot back. We played after that successfully kicking their asses. All our coach said was 'good job girls'.

"You girls aren't half bad," One of the boys stated.

"Thanks and I don't think any of us broke a nail," Angie said. The boy who had used that was blushing embarrassed. I had to run to an 8:00 practice at the ice rink.

"Gee Kayla where were you?" Comet teased.

"Softball," I huffed, putting on my skates.

"Of course the most important thing in your life got in the way," Comet sighed.

"Softball isn't the most important thing in my life," I argued.

"Than what is?" Comet asked.

"My team," I said staring blankly down at the ice.

"Yeah your softball team," Comet scoffed. Kellie walked in and I jumped into Comet's arms.

"Hold me," I whispered.

"Why?" Comet asked.

"Just do it," I stated. He wrapped his arms around me. Then he realized Kellie was there and held me tighter.

"Are you okay?" Comet asked.

"Yeah," I pronounced flatly. He looked extremely worried for me, I shrugged his sympathies off.

"Come on you guys have to practice," Goldberg said. Goldberg had been their goalie before cat had come. Triples, death spirals, haircutters, all of 'em.

**Okay I haven't gotten many reviews for this one so please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own the Sandlot**

I had done enough practicing and ran to the diamond where all the girls were waiting and the boys were already playing. There was more than one diamond in that area so our games never bothered each other. The path that went by it was a normal stroll for my grandfather and his friends on my mother's side.

"Buongiorno signorina," They say waving to me. They're all pure Italian and I'm half Italian so I speak Italian. Those words meant 'good morning miss' kinda.

"Buongiorno!" I called back. "Sorry," I apologized to the girls.

"You speak Italian?" Gina asked. Gina was an American pedigree sapphire blue eyes and long golden blonde hair, perfectly American.

"Well yeah I'm half Italian and my grandmother doesn't really even speak English." I explained.

"Oh," Gina nodded understanding.

"I don't want to be batting against Alice she'll break my skull," Ruth whined.

"Yeah why don't you pitch Kayla?" Cat asked. I rolled my eyes not this act again. The rest of them pleaded as well.

"Fine I'll pitch this one time and then we'll have Alice pitch," I sighed defeated.

I pitched to Ruth, Alice as catcher. A fastball Ruth didn't see a changeup which was another strike, and my specialty a slider. Not one pitch was hit.

"Okay so now how do I do that?" Alice asked.

"Hmm okay you guys need to do a few drills that will help you while I work with Alice. The drill is just basic throwing and catching. You line up and toss the ball through the line. Okay?" I instructed handing out 2 baseballs. "Okay Alice you throw to me from the pitcher's mound and I'll play catcher." I stated putting on all my gear. Alice threw straight into my glove every time.

"I guess I'm better than I was yesterday," Alice shrugged.

"Yeah but now I want to teach you some different pitches, this is how you throw a two-seam, I know you already have the four seam down," I explained showing her with the ball in my hand.

"I've heard of two-seams there're also called sinkers. Right?" Alice asked.

"Yeah," I stated before jogging back to my position. She threw it well. Before I was done I had taught her about the cut-fastball, change-up, curveball, and forkball. She was good at all of them. At the end of the day I was really tired but I still walked home and talked to the boys for a little while. Our living room was painted navy blue and had a large light blue couch and a 48 inch flatscreen.

"So how's your plan for the Queen Bee thing working?" Benny asked sipping a soda.

"Eh so far so good, Alice has a knack for two-seams," I stated.

"Which you must have taught her," Scotty pointed out.

"Yeah so?" I asked.

"My point is you pitch," Scotty said.

"No I don't. Well at least not anymore." I stated.

"If you used to pitch, why'd you stop?" Kenny asked. Memories of the bears and Butter maker flooded my brain. The man who taught me to pitch was a dugout drunk he had taught me when I was only 9. I shook my head hoping to fling those memories from my thoughts.

"It's complicated," I shrugged not wanting to explain.

"What's your pitch?" Benny asked.

"Slider," I said instinctively.

"Why?" Yeah yeah asked.

"Because a slider is the one pitch that fools even the best batter, you never see it coming," I explained. My life was filled with sliders like meeting all the sandlot boys, or Kellie coming back, the Bears.

"I overheard that you're half Italian, what side is that?" Squints asked.

"My Mom's side," I confirmed.

"I've seen your mom she doesn't look Italian," Ham stated.

"Who I call my mom, isn't really my mom. My mom died 7 days, 7 hours and 7 minutes after I was born. My Dad leaves me here while he's on business in like New York, Chicago, and Washington. Even when he's here I barely see him. He doesn't want to see me. I guess I just look too much like her," I rambled.

"When did your dad get married to your blonde mom?" Timmy asked.

"When?" Tommy repeated softly.

"When I was a year and a half," I said twisting my dark brown pony tail.

"How do you know if you look like your mom or not?" Kenny asked.

"Everybody tells me I look like her, _Nonna _has shown me a few pictures, and tells me I have her eyes." I listed.

"Nonna?" Ham asks.

"Uh yeah it's Italian for grandmother," I explained

"How much Italian _can_ you actually speak?" Scotty asked.

"A lot, but I'm not as good as Nonna," I replied. Benny wrapped his arm around my shoulders likely to comfort me. My inner fan-girl was doing cartwheels. I placed my head on his shoulder, mainly because I'm tired. "Mio Angelo," I whisperd in Italian. Meaning 'my angel'. Benny didn't know what I was saying I knew that much but he still smiled.

" What did she say?" Ham asked Scotty.

"All I understood was my," Scotty responded. I honestly trusted these boys, with alot.

"You really shouldn't trust them they're just going to hurt you," My voice of reason proclaimed. We chated for awhile then the topic of what's complicated came up.

"Life's complicated, it's not like baseball at all," Benny said. That boy's life is just baseball.

"I wish life was more like baseball. In baseball three strikes you're out. Life doesn't work that way, in life some people get three strikes and argue about it some people get one strike and give up," I agreed.

"Life might be complicated but girls are even more complicated," Squints said.

"How?" I asked. Granted most of the girls in my generation are duck-faced hypacrites but we are not complicated.

"How aren't they?" Squints shot back.

"Every girl has 3 truths to her life she lies, cries and doesn't think anyone would do the same," I explained.

"So you're saying girls lie alot?" Ham asked.

"Interesting idea isn't it? We do lie alot especailly to avoid telling other people who we are," I said. "Girls don't like letting people know them as them. Girls really try to only show the socaily actceptable piece of them." I explained.

"See complicated," Squints said.

"No not really, girls can't really be girls. It's too maculine." I stated.

"Yeah sure," Kenny said sarcastically.

"No girl really likes cotton candy pink dresses, or wearing a few inches of makeup. That's what's marketed towards girls. In fact pink was originally the color for young boys, and girls had blue." I stated. A few hours later I walked over to my room and fell asleep.


	14. Hot day (no pool)

**I do not own the rights to the "Sandlot" therefore I merely own everybody else.**

"My mom said it's gonna get above 100 degrees out here today," Mia stated.

"That's way too hot to play baseball," Delphi complained.

"We need the extra practice though; Teri and her snobs are being coached by a pro. Remember?**" **Cat pointed out.

"Besides we can get in a ton of practice before it gets too hot." Ruth declared. We did end up getting a good practice before it reached 100 degrees.

"Okay it's too hot now," Ruth complained. All of my team was hiding in the dugout from the sun.

"I concur," Delphi said raising one finger.

"Agreed," Cat said. I rolled my eyes these girls had no idea about what I had done to play softball. I heard the boys giving Benny a hard time about the heat too.

"Okay thirty more minutes and then we can do whatever," I stated. They reluctantly agreed.

"Why are you still playing its way too hot," Timmy asked.

"Too hot," Tommy repeated.

"Do you always do that?" Gina asked.

"Do they always do what?" Ham shot out.

"Yeah yeah do what?" Yeah-Yeah asked.

"Repeat," Gina said like they were stupid for not knowing.

"Yeah I guess we do that a lot," Tommy said before his brother got a chance to say anything. This stunned Timmy who was usually the first one of the pair to speak.

"Its 100 degrees way too hot to play," Scotty said.

"I don't know what you're complaining about," I sighed. This earned a scoff from Ham but everyone else was dead silent.

"What'd she say?" Kenny asked Benny.

"I play in a dress. I've played in Death Valley in 170 degree heat with a broken hand an hour after coming out of a coma. This heat is _nothing_," I explained.

"Well none of us are half as dedicated as you and give up at about 95 degrees," Mia said patting me on the back.

"Whatever, we need to get out of the heat," Cat pointed out.

"So what are you going to do?" Scotty asked.

"Oh please we're in _Colorado _and what do we do when it gets too hot? We get high. Elevation wise at least." Ruth said pointing towards the mountains.

"Uh yeah how exactly are we going to get to the mountains?" Alice asked.

"That depends. How adventurous do you feel today? We _could_ walk or we could use the VW bus I have in my garage." I stated.

"I'm voting VW," Stephanie stated putting her hand in the air.

"Yeah great concept but who'd drive?" Bertram questioned.

"I would. I know how to because Butter maker was always drunk." I explained.

"That's not legal though," Delphi pointed out.

"She never said this would be," Cat pointed out.

"Okay what are we waiting for; snow?" Ruth asked. The VW Bus was two toned the top half a cream color the bottom half was an emerald green. I had started it and drove off to the road which leads to the mountain towns I wanted to go to. I-70 is what it was called I think.

"Wow this is a really curvy road," Scotty said from the back seat.

"Eh it's a mountain road. What were you expecting?" I replied.

"We're almost at the tunnel so traffic will likely increase," Cat said next to me in the passenger seat. We finally got to Idaho Springs which was the town we wanted to go to.

"Hey Kayla," Benny said standing by me.

"Yeah?" I asked

"What did you call me last night?"Benny asked.

"Mio Angelo?" I asked.

"Yeah what does it mean?" Benny asked. I blushed a little or maybe a lot.

"It means my angel," I explained. He wrapped me in his arms he was about the same height as me. Then he whispered something to me in Spanish that I couldn't understand. "What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means my princess," Benny explained before kissing me. I let him for an unknown reason.

"Cute quirky nickname check!" My inner fan-girl squealed.

"We shouldn't be letting him do this," My voice of reason pointed out.

"So? He's better than Phillips," My inner fan-girl stated.

"We can't have this." My voice of reason reasoned.

"So?" My inner fan-girl asked.

"Stop this now or I'll make us kiss Scotty," My voice of reason threatened.

"Ew! Scotty is a good friend he's nothing more, like he wouldn't be a good _boyfriend_." My inner fan-girl screeched. I pulled out of the kiss even though I had wanted it to continue.

"Sorry you're probably with some guy huh?"Benny apologized. "Lucky bastard," Benny mumbled, letting my waist go.

"Not officially," I sighed. "Benny thanks for… for really everything," I said hugging him around his neck, and kissing his cheek. "We should get going here," I said pressing a $50 bill into his palm. He looked at the bill in disbelief. "For you to pay for anything you or the boys want," I explained. Alice dragged me over to her side where she was for lack of a better word _stalking_ Yeah-Yeah.

"Would you ask him if he likes me?" She begged.

"No you should just tell him yourself." I said.

"I can't do that!" Alice whined.

"Why not?" Cat asked.

"What if he doesn't like me?" Alice asked deliriously.

"You barely know him," I said.

"So? When you know you know, you know?" Alice replied.

"No we don't know," Mia stated. We laughed a little.

"Oh no," Delphi said looking past Yeah Yeah and Squints. I saw it too.

"What?" Cat asked.

"Oh nothing. Hey let's go shopping!" Sylvia exclaimed excitedly. Comet was holding Teri in his arms and smiling. We had all figured out Cat had a crush on him.

"Shopping for what Sylv?" Cat asked.

"Dresses and chocolate," Gina said dragging Cat towards a dress shop. The rest of us fallowed I dragged Alice so she'd come.

"Okay I have some cash, so go find a dress you each love and try it on so we can see it." I said.


	15. Chapter 15

**I think you by now; know I don't own the Sandlot.**

Gina had found a lemon yellow strapless dress in no time. Delphi had found a cream colored dress with short sleeves and orange vertical stripes it was a very interesting dress to say the least. Ruth had found a dress absolutely studded with rhinestones and the dress was very short as well. Mia had found an innocent pink sailor dress. Stephanie had found a single shoulder dress that was off-white and ended at the knee. It had a few basic pearl embellishments around the waist. Sylvia had a navy blue and turquoise floral ankle length dress with a halter neck line made of black ribbon.

"What do you think?" Alice asked stepping out in an olive green dress with shiny brass buttons and a thick brown belt. The dress was pitifully shapeless and abused Alice's natural hourglass shape until it completely disappeared.

"Eh no, try this on," Sylvia said tossing a tailored evergreen dress. Alice went to go try it on and came back smiling. This dress fit her sooo, so, so much better. It clung to her ribcage and spread into a circle skirt after that ending a little before the knee.

"It's gorgeous," Ruth gasped. We all nodded in agreement.

"I love it," Alice stated looking at herself in the mirror.

"Cat's turn to look for dresses!" Gina exclaimed.

We made her try on a small purple dress with black lace accents, a pink strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline, which the fabric of clung to her hips. She eventually settled on a white dress that had a golden embellished corset.

"Kayla do you even own a dress?" Mia asked.

"I do!" I scoffed.

"What color is it then?" Stephanie asked.

"It's kinda peachish," I said.

"Is it your softball uniform?" Cat asked.

"Yeah it is," I sighed defeated.

"Whatever try _this_ on," Delphi said handing a tiny black dress over. It was as dark as midnight and had no shape to it really. I went to go try it on and that's when I realized how deep that v neck actually was. I came out anyway but I had modified how I wore it so it wasn't too embarrassing.

"Wow, you actually look like a girl," Ruth stated slightly in awe. The other girls franticly nodded.

"Gee thanks," I sarcastically said rolling my eyes. "The neck is way too deep though," I added.

"Mmm Hmm, here try this," Mia said throwing another black dress at me. It was really just a very dark blue but looked black and it had white lace straps. It highlighted every curve my normal wardrobe was designed to hide. The sweetheart neckline, the fabric clinging to my hips, the hem that ended 4 inches above my knee it was the exact opposite of what I normally wore. I walked out and just my luck the boys happened to walk by the windows. They glanced in and didn't take much notice and then they looked back wide eyed.

"Mmm whatcha think?" I asked.

"It's really different from your jeans," Gina pointed out. "Maybe you'd look better in red," She added handing over a ruby red, silk, dress. This was a very simple red strapless and had a ruffled skirt. I went to the dressing rooms and slipped the dress on. When I came back out Benny had been standing by Cat. Alice was by Yeah-Yeah whose choice it was I'll never know.

"Wow," Squints gasped. Scotty's jaw dropped. I walked closer to them blushing.

"Kayla, you look great," Kenny said.

"Yeah this dress fits you well," Sylvia agreed. Benny grabbed onto my hips, and kissed me. I stood there in shock. I let him kiss me, but not for long.

"I think this is her dress," Alice stated. I bought all of the dresses and we left the small shop. We were talking and walking Alice walking next to Yeah Yeah. Cat froze and all of the girls held their breath.

"That bitch!" She shrieked. Honestly she scares me when she's mad, more than Alice when she's holding a grudge.

"Teri's using him to get to you it's what she does," Ruth said breaking the tiny silence.

"It's fine," Cat said meaning 'I'm plotting how I'm going to kill her so she never touches Comet again'. "I want to go back home now," She mumbled.

"Okay let's get going then," I said. We walked back to the bus and loaded in. I drove for awhile it started getting dark so I was extra careful. The engine started to get really hot though I could tell by the gage.

"Shit!" I mumbled as it started giving out. I pulled into an area that was a parking lot.

"What's wrong?" Scotty asked drowsily. I think he had started to fall asleep.

"The engine overheated," I complained.

"And that means," Squints encouraged.

"It means even if she wanted to drive it wouldn't work," Ruth said rolling her eyes.

"How do we fix that?" Scotty asked.

"I think I have a few gallons of water in the back, they'll work temporarily." I stated. While I worked on the car I had them all expend as much energy as they could. Benny stayed by me while I worked on the car. The sun was setting behind the evergreens. Benny wrapped me in his arms, and I looked up.

"Benny?" I asked wiping my hands to get the grease off

"Yeah," He replied.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" I asked.

"Kayla you're beautiful. Why do you ask?" Benny replied. I clung onto his shirt.

"I was just wondering and then you kinda kiss me a lot and I don't know why," I explained.

"Does it bother you?" Benny asked I quickly shock my head no.

"Mi vuoi bene?" I asked in Italian meaning do you love me.

"Si," He replied.

Surprised I asked, "Mio Angelo, do you know what I asked?"

"I understood it," Benny replied, kissing my forehead. He looked like something else was on his mind though.

"What's bothering you Benny?" I asked.

"Uh nothing I just kinda sorta wanted to ask you something," Benny said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Would you go out with me?" Benny asked, and then he kissed me again.

"I don't know Benny," I sighed.

"Why?" Benny asked.

"It's just… everyone I've ever trusted ever loved has hurt me one way or the other. I don't want that to happen with us," I whispered

"It won't," Benny assured.

"We can't trust him," My voice of reason stated.

"Yeah but he's so hot and he totally asked us out!" My inner fan-girl pointed out.

"This is how it started with Kellie and Butter-maker and everyone else," My voice of reason explained calmly.

"Benny isn't like those people don't ever compare them again!" My inner fan-girl screamed. I felt a tear run down my cheek.

"Are you okay?" Benny asked. I clung onto his shirt and broke down.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine," I repeated in desperate attempt to make it true.

"I know you aren't. What's wrong?" Benny asked.

"A lot, Benny this is how everything starts. Everyone has abandoned me, or abused me. Everything starts when my walls fall down that's when I get hurt I can't afford that anymore," I sobbed.

"It'll be okay," Benny assured. I think that was the only line he had in his comfort bank. He normally doesn't need to do this; he's used to guys who would die if anyone saw them cry.

"Of course it will," I sighed trying to pull myself together. "Pazza," I said under my breath. Pazza means crazy in Italian.


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own the Sandlot. I wished I did, it didn't work.**

"He did what?" Mia exclaimed.

"Sssssssshhhhhhhhh!" We all complained. I had all of my queen bee team with me; we were at Cat's house. She had like three bothers two were older at 18 and 16 and a younger one at age 7.

"So you're saying Comet skipped practice?" Ruth questioned.

"Yeah, and so I told Cat he was probably sick. She's really pissed off and kind of sad. You guys know what a bad liar I am." I explained.

"Hey," Cat said walking into her bedroom.

"Oh hey, so are you guys excited about the competition this year?" Ruth asked.

"Yeah we got this in the bag. Teri and her chicks are still missing 30mph balls. Plus the rest of the teams aren't all that good. The softball team is our biggest competition." Cat stated.

"Eh, yeah but I'm kinda worried about telling my softball team," I stated.

"Afraid they'll hate you forever?" Alice asked.

"Oh I'm not afraid, I know" I replied.

"Whatever! Tomorrow they'll show us the uniforms and that's when the season _really_ begins," Stephanie said.

"Oh yeah Kayla what colors did we get?" Gina asked.

"Green and white," I said.

"Weird. Okay do you guys want to play truth or dare?" Delphi asked.

"Sure but the only rule is the dares can't be stupid," Ruth stated.

"Oh no out of bound topics?" Sylvia asked.

"Nope none," Ruth stated. We all agreed that made it more interesting.

"Okay I have one for Alice, truth or dare?" Cat asked.

"Truth," Alice replied, throwing her pillow down on her lap.

"Do you have a crush on anybody?" Cat asked.

"Yeah I do," Alice sighed blushing so much she looked like a tomato.

"More like yeah yeah she does," I mocked.

"Okay Cat, truth or dare?" Gina asked.

"Dare," Cat replied.

"Okay I dare you to prank call someone," Gina dared. Cat prank called Elden who's in 8th grade but is a duck and that's how she knows him.

"Gina truth or dare?" Stephanie asked.

"Truth," Gina stated.

"Have you ever kissed anybody?" Stephanie questioned.

"Only once, in 5th grade," Gina stated.

"Who?" Cat inquired.

"Uh Alex…" Gina said nervously before she was cut off by laughter.

"You kissed Alex Hartley?" Sylvia half asked half laughed. Alex Hartley was the most disgusting boy ever to most girls.

"Yeah so?" Gina asked her face turning vivid red.

"Whatever it doesn't really matter, Stephanie truth or dare?"Mia asked.

"Truth," Stephanie answered.

"What do you think is the worst place for a first date?" Mia asked.

"Anywhere with organized sports involved," Stephanie responded.

"Mia truth or dare?" Delphi asked.

"Dare," Mia said questioning herself.

"Okay I dare you to call whoever you have a crush on and tell them you love them," Delphi dared.

"I don't know his number…" Mia protested.

"Well who is it?" Alice asked.

"More importantly is it Justin Beiber?" I jokingly asked.

"No, I kinda, sorta, maybe, have a slight crush on umm, Dwayne." Mia stammered. Cat burst out laughing. Dwayne was a duck as well and had been raised in Texas. He was therefore a country boy.

"I have his number," Cat stated after calming down, she gave his number to Mia who completed the dare.

"Delphi, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth," Delphi quickly shot back.

"What's your biggest fear?" I asked.

"Losing an argument over something important," Delphi stated. I had to give it to her that girl could argue but we had different definitions of what's important.

"Kayla truth or dare?" Alice asked.

"Hmm truth," I replied.

"Who do you like?" Alice asked.

"Nobody really, I'm just not the kinda girl who gets crushes and when I do I try to get rid of them. The longest crush I've ever had not on a fictional character lasted a week." I explained.

"Julietta," Cat's mom called up.

"Si Mama?" Cat asked going downstairs to the kitchen.

"Okay so Comet is like blind and Teri is using him to get at Cat," Delphi concluded.

"Yeah she is," I agreed.

"Hey wait, the party Teri is holding is happening at her house in an hour," Ruth said.

"Who else wants to crash it?" Alice asked.

"Well what if we split up and then reunited at the party? All the teams are invited and that's when we could break from the groups," I recommended. Cat came back up and we explained our plan.

"My Mom would get so pissed off if she caught us!" Cat objected.

"So she won't," Delphi said opening the window and stepping onto the garage roof. We fallowed. We eventually made it across town but we made it there on time.

"Hey what are they doing here?" Mia asked indicating the sandloters.

"Teri must've invited them too," I shrugged.

I was wearing floral denim daisy dukes and a short sleeve plain white shirt plus a jean jacket. The jean jacket had a picture of a tiger painted onto it inside the shape of an eye. It was a tribute to one of the best songs ever: Eye of the Tiger by Survivor. The girls also mainly wore jeans. Mia's jeans were bubblegum pink, but other than that there wasn't much variation. Cat was wearing an old hoddie that ended at her knee. Ruth had on a bright green shirt that barely covered her slim stomach. Gina had a black shirt on. Delphi wore the jacket of a suit over her magenta shirt. She was always too dressed up. Stephanie had a long splatter painted tank top on. Sylvia was wearing a shirt that had ¾ length sleeves amethyst in color. We were a weird bunch for sure.

We went in to the mansion of a house Teri called home. The walls had been painted a cream color and red satin curtains hung on the windows. Mahogany tables were lined with fruits and chesses. Most of which I'd never seen. Teri was quite possibly the richest kid in school. I hid my awe as best I could. She even had chefs working for her. She was used to getting everything she wanted nobody else was.


	17. Chapter 17

**Do I own the Sandlot? Me? Ha! You're funny.**

"Kayla? And other people?" Benny asked. I knew he had spaced their names.

"Uh yeah?" I asked.

"When'd you get here?" Ham asked.

"Yeah yeah we haven't seen you like all day." Yeah Yeah agreed.

"Um we got here at 9 o'clock." I said motioning to my group.

"Ohhhhhh see Benny I _was_ right," Scotty said looking back at Benny.

"Whatever Smalls," Benny said shaking his head and blushing.

"Oh god," Cat mumbled. I looked up to see Teri and Isabella laughing with Luis and Dwayne. Teri was in a tiny, pasty, white, one shoulder, dress. Isabella had a strapless cobalt blue dress on.

"It doesn't matter," Gina reassured.

"Whatever," Mia sighed. I felt a hand clench my shoulder; I swiveled to see who it was. Even though I was already pretty sure who it was.

"Well it's good to know you can still tell me apart from any of your new lover boys," Kellie snickered.

"To be altogether fair your hands are hard to forget, considering all the bruises they've given me," I replied coldly.

"Oh don't play innocent you've hurt everyone you've ever touched, including Briana. You're the reason she's dead." Kellie mocked.

"She could have backed down," I defended.

"Sure she could have, but she didn't. Then there's Doris," Kellie continued. I felt like everyone was watching this play out. "Doris went to a mental hospital to avoid her problems and then you go and e-mail all of your friends how much you passionately hated them." Kellie added.

"She was out of the hospital by the time I had sent those e-mails she seemed to be better. Maybe she wasn't I don't know, but after 2 years of knowing the person you'd hope they'd tell you something." I stated frankly.

"So you had to tear her down because you're just that kind of person," Kellie pointed out.

"Your point is?" I asked.

"My point is it should have been you that died and not Brianna. You're worthless compared to the people you've hurt." Kellie whispered menacingly into my ear. I glared at him, blood boiling, suddenly understanding his point. Sadly he was right; I have hurt everyone I've touched. I'm the reason at least two people are dead.

"Maybe it will be," I replied darted out of the mansion. Past the deathly calm streets, past my house, past the baseball diamonds, up to the bridge. It was the same bridge Brianna had jumped off of. I heard the trampling of running feet. Cat was ahead of the pack of runners made up with all the party guests. Benny was close by but Cat always managed to stay ahead of him. She knew the stakes. Exactly a year ago to this day Brianna had jumped into the river. She had drowned and her body was found 20 miles downstream, torn up by the hidden sharp rocks, with maggots crawling out of it.

"Kayla you can't do this!" Cat shouted.

"It's suicide!" Ruth agreed.

"You say that like people would care, that worries me," I replied trying to put on a strong face.

"Kayla remember what happened to Brianna?" Sylvia asked. Of course I remember I was the one that dared her!

"She knows exactly what she's doing, she's seeing how much you'll fight for her," Doris said out of nowhere.

"What did happen to Brianna?" Scotty asked panting.

"A year ago she jumped off the bridge and drowned, they found her body torn to shreds 20 miles downstream with maggots crawling out of it," Connie another duck explained, looking up at me. I was now on the railing of the bridge.

"Jump I _dare_ you," Teri taunted.

"That's a sick thing to say! Kayla don't you know you don't have to," Comet said in regard to Teri's comment.

"I'll be fine, here hold," I said tossing Stephanie my jacket. She caught it and looked down at it.

"Death waits at the bottom you won't be okay," Mia stated. I felt that stupid lump in my throat; you know the one you get while you're crying that makes it nearly impossible to breathe?

"Don't," Benny pleaded.

"I'm sorry," I said before kissing my hand the same way Brianna had done a year prior and the "Hunger Games" had demonstrated so many times before. I jumped.

Falling, falling crash, I had hit the water. It quickly became obvious that the current was what's going to kill me. The current was throwing me around like a rag doll. I tried to swim up but I quickly realized that wasn't going to work. I tried to swim with the currents. I was trapped in a watery tomb. Fear stabbed my heart with its dagger of human mortality. All I thought about was the start of the season tomorrow. I couldn't die now. I couldn't do that to my team.

Black shadows from my mind crept up on me trying to drag me down with their sharp intoxicating claws. I fought every memory, every tear, every piece of my shattered heart was working it's hardest. "You're not good enough," "You aren't important," I would hear Kellie proclaim. "I don't associate with your type," "Get this in your thick head I don't need you!" Butter maker told me. "You can't do this," I heard my own voice say. My lungs felt like they were on fire despite the frigid water. I have to do this, I thought kicking up to a higher part of the raging river. I felt a solid object surprised I gripped onto it. The object crated a dead zone. I swam up to the surface.

I took the most well deserved breath in history. I also chocked on some water that rushed into my mouth. My throat hurt and I was exhausted. My back had been slammed against rocks and sharp knife like, formations under the water. I'm pretty sure I was bleeding I just wasn't sure how badly. I tried to stand up on the rock but failed, I was just too weak. I eventually got to shore and stumbled back to the bridge. By the time I had reached there, Scotty was screaming at Benny.

"Benny Kayla is fine! She always will be, you never paid enough attention to her as a person. All life is to you is baseball you liked her because she could play baseball better than you could. She cared more about how far people would go for her. To her baseball was a game!" Scotty yelled. This surprised me.

"Scotty she's dead. Baseball isn't just a game." Benny stated like he had no emotions attached to my life.

"To most people it is Benny." I said startling the people on the bridge. Benny turned to face me. "To me it's more; it's the way I get attention. That's why I always tried to be the best. People pay attention to you when you win. I don't play the game I win it." I added.

"How the hell did you survive?" Kellie asked.

"I just did. And you know what? I always will because apparently my life's purpose is to be tortured by everyone in it," I replied. "I could jump off the fricking empire state building and I'd live." I screamed weakly. Anger had taken up my being for that small second of shell-shocked freedom. I walked home and cried silently in my room until about 3:00 I fell asleep then.


	18. Chapter 18

**My name is not David M. Evans; therefore I don't own the Sandlot.**

"Kayla, wake up," Scotty instructed. I looked up and saw all nine of the boys above me.

"Why'd you jump?" Squints (of all people) asked.

"Sometimes you have to prove stuff to yourself," I stated.

"How does attempting to kill yourself, prove anything to yourself, besides that you hate yourself?" Bertram asked.

"Yeah yeah you almost died and then you talk about it like it's nothing. Why would you do that to us? You scared the hell out of us," Yeah Yeah stated.

"I know, it probably scared you people, but seriously I crave attention to the point where I'll do the stupidest things. I win for attention I push myself past previously thought to be human limitations so people care. Nobody notices what I do until I stop doing it and need something in return." I said. "I'm sorry I scared you people but sometimes I need to find out who would care if I ended up dead." I said.

"A lot of people would care if you ended up dead, mi princessa," Benny stated.

"Yeah but how would they care? Honestly most of the people I've met would be dancing on my grave. I have issues, sorry I'm not perfect," I pointed out.

"You don't have issues," Kenny assured. _Liar_ I thought

"Hmm I don't really even know my Dad, my mom is dead, my step mother signs me up for everything so she won't have to deal with me, and I can't seem to have friends for more than a year."I listed. "You're right Kenny I don't have any issues what so ever," I said sarcastically.

"You could have died!" Scotty objected.

"Yeah but I didn't," I stated standing up.

"Don't do that to us ever again," Timmy said.

"Ever!" Tommy repeated, this time actually enforcing his brother's point.

"I won't," I said. Scotty looked worried. "Promessa," I sighed.

"What does that mean?" The boys asked.

"Promise," I said standing up. Scotty looked at my back and his eyes got all wide. Most of my back had been torn up by the rocks and what was left of the back of my shirt was caked in dry blood. "I'm fine," I sighed.

"No you aren't! You can't be you're lucky you're even alive!" Scotty nearly screamed and I could see the tears starting to form.

"No Scotty, not really lucky, more like, cursed." I corrected shaking my head. It was somewhat true life is a curse, but it's a curse everyone has and shares. Some people just get more out of it. I'm not that lucky.

"Since when were you depressed? What do you even have to be depressed about?" Benny asked like I was over reacting. I hated that title. I'm not depressed, I'm just in a slump of life.

"You don't even know what that means! You never will. You'll never, ever, ever understand this, and ya know why? It's because you're high on endorphins. For some people getting any endorphins involves a knife!" I shouted. "You're pathetic! Your biggest fear was a freaking dog; you've never seen half the shit I put up with to make everyone else happy." I was nearly crying but I fought back tears. They didn't deserve to see my tears, fears or weaknesses.

"What do you put up with?" Benny asked to some extent mockingly.

"Oh where do I start?" I asked sarcastically. "Oh I know let's start 7 days 7 hours and 7 minutes after I was born. That's when my mom died. I don't even know what she died of, and I have to be strong for my entire family. Then my father basically abandons me with an ex-bunny when I was four; haven't seen him since. I fake not caring about that. Oh yeah I've financially supported myself since I was six. From when I was 4 to 9 I was in pageants that are on the border line of inhumane. Then I discovered baseball, which has lead to concussions, some memory loss, cleaning pools for Butter maker. He was a dugout drunk. Then I started dating Kellie who broke 5 of my ribs the night before a double-header, which I pitched. I've pitched with a broken arm before, cause I had to. All for everybody else." I listed. I left the boys with that thought and went to Cat's house.

"How are you?" Cat asked. All the girls were there, Connie too.

"A little sore," I sighed.

"I bet. Here, we should clean you up before anybody else wakes up." Connie said sweetly. I don't really know Connie all that well but I knew she was sincere with her kindness. This is a rare trait to stumble on.

"Thanks, but I need new clothes," I said pointing at the torn rags that I'm wearing.

"No worries, I went to my house and grabbed some of my clothes for you to wear," Alice said handing me a pair of skinny jeans and a button down plaid shirt. We were about the same size so the clothes fit me. Mia bandaged my back. Mia is strong, especially for her small frame.

"You think you'll be okay enough to go?" Mia asked checking her handy work.

"Yeah, but if anyone brings it up I'm really going to downplay the whole thing." I sighed.

"We'll avoid the sandlot boys if you want," Mia offered.

"It's fine. What happened last night after I jumped anyway?" I asked. Mia bit her lip in thought.

"Well Scotty got really mad at Benny. I think it was because Benny said something like 'she went out with a bang.' Or something like that. I guess Scotty knew you better than that. I think he also was mad that it kinda seemed like Benny had given up on you. I personally believe Scotty has a crush on you," Mia explained.

"Let's go," I sighed trying to process that last sentence. Scotty couldn't like me. I mean he's never made any move to show that he does, then again he was supposed to be a shy boy while the rest of the guys were the loud and proud. Whatever happened to that boy anyway? The Scotty I thought I knew was quiet, bashful, shy, and he pretty much fallowed the crowd. That boy would never gotten in a fight with his idol, Benjamin Franklin Rodriguez. Oh shit! This would have never happened if I hadn't gotten into their lives. We had to go across town again, this time to Tina's house. Tina was a cheerleader as well.

**A.N.**

**Terminology:**

**Double Header: These don't happen too often anymore but they're when there are 2 games in one day with a 20/30 minute break in between.**

**Also a quote/thing that came to mind while writing this was**

"**Everybody loves the antagonist, we all crave one. Just one apposing force. In fiction it's all very controlled, not in real life. In real life there are no heroes, no villains, just life."**

**I honestly don't know how I came up with that or if it's actually a quote that I once read and haven't heard since, but I think it sums up Kayla and this overall story. **


	19. Chapter 19

**The Sandlot isn't owned by me **** oh well.**

"So glad all of you could make it!" Teri proclaimed from a podium. "Well the moment we've all been waiting for, well at least I have is the start of the Annual Queen Bee Competition!" Teri exclaimed nearly boiling over in bubbles of false joy. We all applauded anyway. "Yes but," Teri continued dramatically pausing like she had done every year since 3rd grade. "We have to go through the festivities that come along with it. Starting with the uniform of this season!" Teri announced. Again everyone applauded while the tiny model girl waltzed up to the stage turned catwalk. She, as normal was wearing the uniform of the year.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Cat mumbled. We all agreed, this year as usual it was a dress. Well the swimming year there was a bikini but usually it was a dress. This year the dress was extra short, tiny, and terrible for baseball.

"It's a dress!" Alice complained.

"Psh! It's half a dress!" Ruth corrected.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure _that_ doesn't meet the legal standard for dress," Delphi added.

"It's awfully short," Mia whispered.

"You think that's short I have to squat in that thing!" I exclaimed loud enough for my group to hear pointing at that thing they dare call a dress.

"Seriously I don't think they know what the words, modesty or style actually mean," Stephanie sighed.

"I agree that dress is stupid. Is it even legal to play in dress?" Sylvia asked.

"No rule against it," I muttered.

"I wouldn't mind the dress if it was what it said on the package," Gina shrugged.

"Ladies I know you're all just so excited for the season to start but please calm down. We have more to come," Teri explained silencing the uneasy crowd of girls. Basically the rest of the day we already knew what was going to happen. We suffered through lectures about the history of the Queen Bee Competition. Mainly it started in 3rd grade; the cheerleaders got in a playground war with the Softball team each side recruiting new warriors. We eventually settled on a truce that every year we'd compete to see who was better and over the years more cliques were tossed in to it. We all also knew the cost of these games. Blood was going to be shed and it wouldn't be from any wild animal.

"Now for opening ceremony!" Teri proclaimed her voice had lost its previous joy. We all held our breath somewhat. A bowl was set out on the fresh colorless white table cloth the infamous knife blade was taken out. The shiny blade was one that caused pain and peril. All the girls had to cut themselves on the wrist of their dominant hand. This only left a painful scar it usually wouldn't damage people too badly. The blood was gathered into the lime stone bowl some dripped onto the now crimson table cloth. The blade had to be washed in vinegar before and after every cut. The knife pierced my skin and I slid it to the edge of my wrist, leaving behind a gory river of the life bearing scarlet liquid. So far I had 5 of these marks one was the new one.

"I hate that tradition," Cat mumbled we all agreed.

"I seriously question the legal status of this," Delphi said clutching her wrist.

"That's why the law doesn't know about it," Stephanie said through gritted teeth.

"Ladies please, we have to continue the celebrations. The official schedule is posted on the wall over there. The teams and positions of players are on that wall," Teri said pointing at walls on the opposite side of the room.

The lists went something like this. Winners played each other.

-Cheerleaders vs. Drama -Artists vs. singers

-Ballet vs. Tap - Hockey vs. Softball

- Debate vs. Archers we would play the winners of that.

"Well I guess we're lucky," Gina shrugged. We were now walking towards the diamonds to get any extra practice we could. I heard a shouting match, distinctively Ham and Tanner's voices. I broke into a run not knowing what else to do.

Some back story Tanner is a Bear and well he's bad news. That entire team sucked before I started pitching for them, and then we became almost champs when Kellie decided to play. Tanner is a fighter, and can mouth just about anyone off.

"You're an idiot!" Ham shot out.

"Nice to know I'm around my own kind then, fat-a –potamus," Tanner shot back.

"Shut the hell up you two," I screamed/ complained from the outfield. They did because honestly Tanner is afraid of me and Ham was just pure shocked.

"Think that's her?" Ahmad asked Ogilvie.

"I don't know let's find out," Kellie said throwing the ball across the field to me. I swiftly caught it in my bare hand and tossed it back, faster across the entire field.

"Yep it's princess alright," Ogilvie smiled. They called me princess of the diamonds; princess for short, mainly because I was one of the best players those boys had ever seen. They had also only seen the tip of my abilities; they never saw me bat or play any other positions besides pitcher.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought the little league managers wouldn't let you back on their fields." I asked suspicious of the boys I knew to be troublemakers.

"Well princess you know us; always breaking the rules," Kellie said looking intently at me.

"Why are you really here?" I questioned not believing that, that was their only reason.

"The championships are coming up…" Toby started before I cut him off.

"There is no way I'm pitching for you guys or Buttermaker ever again," I stated.

"Por favor!" Jose begged. Jose couldn't speak English well and last year he couldn't speak it at all.

"Pazza ragazzi," I mumbled. I wasn't going to work for these crazy boys any longer. I was and always will be a Bear but I don't need them.


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own the Sandlot.**

"What the hell, don't they ever leave you alone?" Alice questioned.

"If you want I can file a restraining order against them," Delphi offered.

"No it's fine, half of them are too scared of me to do much more than beg. The other half is argument prone, or don't speak English," I said dismissing the whole idea. "'Sides it's not like they can beg much longer, it's getting too cold to play baseball," I added much to Benny's dismay.

"Too cold?" Benny said questioning the existence of such a state.

"Yeah it snows here Benny boy, didn't you know that?" Cat stated causing a small amount of laughter.

"Kayla you said something about Buttermaker, who is he?" Scotty asked.

"The asshole who taught me to play baseball; he's a dugout drunk, and he cleans pools for a living, not that there's all that many pools to clean here in Colorado. He kinda expects me to play for him every time he needs pitching talent," I explained.

"Damn it's March and it's barely snowed," Alice pointed out. As if on cue it started to snow.

"How is this possible there were barely any clouds in the sky earlier?" Squints cried out.

"We're in _Colorado_, Mother Nature is odd," Mia replied. "I'm freaking cccooooollllldddd" She added shivering noticeably.

"I'm not," I smirked. I still tossed her my jacket, but laughed. "I'm what we call a native," I added. Mia was originally from Florida.

"Kayla, what's that?" Scotty asked, grabbing my arm.

"The cost of competing," I shrugged.

"Competing in what, The Hunger Games?" Scotty scoffed. He had already read all of the Harry Potter series and The Hunger Games.

"No, the queen bee competition," Gina retorted.

"We all do it," Cat added. The boys looked terrified and filled with shock. They knew damn well this wasn't right. They knew that blood was never meant to see the light of day. They knew now that we did it, not why. We do it to pay admittance; the queen bee competition was born because of pain, not peace.

"I've been doing it for five years the first year was 3rd grade. I'm used to it," I shrugged, pulling my arm out of Scotty's grasp.

"We all are," Mia added.

"Let's go, I'm freezing," Ruth complained. We all walked silently back to my house. I made some hot chocolate for everyone. The boys don't have anything in the way of winter clothes, and that's going to be a problem.

"Damn, this means we're playing on artificial turf," I mumbled.

"What's so bad about that?" Alice asked.

"Remember the dress? Well artificial turf is sharp, and that's not fun," I explained slowly.

"Dress?" Squints questioned.

"Yeah, a dress," Gina sighed. "We have got to stop the cheerleaders from designing the uniforms," She added.

"I concur," Delphi agreed.

"Yeah, what do they think we are anyways, ballerinas?"Cat accused. "No offence," She added glancing at Mia.

"None taken," Mia replied.

"I've played in shorter," I shrugged. "Hated it, but I lived," I explained melodramatically.

"When?" Stephanie shouted.

"This summer, I was in Daisy dukes and a tank top, it had been like 110 degrees," I explained. "I've also played when it was snowing, I stopped once it became a blizzard," I added.

"Obsessed much?" Cat retorted.

"Speak for yourself kitty," I mocked.

"Your coach is a miracle worker," Mia stated.

"Coaches have to be," She replied.

"The good ones are, the bad ones are dugout drunks that leave the players to coach themselves," I said bitterly.

"You've had one?" Sylvia asked.

"I've had a few," I responded. There was a knock on the door. I rushed to get it.

"Hey Kayla," Frankie, my cousin said.

"Frankie, what are you up to now?" I asked, as he came in.

"What? Why are you so fast to assume these things Kayla?" Frankie asked faking innocent eyes. "Anyway I was thinking," I cut him off there.

"No, no way Frankie, last time I got involved I ended up with wringer arm. People don't even use wringers anymore," I combated.

"You got better," Frankie argued.

"Took a month and a half," I scoffed.

"Per favore mi sento," Frankie begged. (please hear me out)

"No Frankie, scusi," I apologized. (sorry)

"Per favore, vi pagherò," Frankie begged (please, I'll pay you)

"With what money?" I accused. I then went in a fast Italian rant that could only be comprehended in snippets if you weren't fluent in Italian. Frankie was, so it turned into an argument.

"What are they saying?" Ham asked no one in particular.

"They're arguing over something, and cussing each other out," Cat explained.

"Cognates?" I asked.

"Yep," Cat replied popping the 'p'. "Cousins?" she asked.

"Yeah," I shrugged. " Frankie is one of my nine gazillion cousins," I added.

"Gazillion, totally a real number," Delphi said sarcastically, over her mug.


End file.
